empesar desde cero
by florcho
Summary: sigue la continuación de la historia de raben xD


**Empezar desde cero**

Por fuera de la torre solo se veía una sombra pasar un par de veces a una velocidad increíble, dentro de la Torre T los titanes dormían tranquilamente después de su primer día de escuela, todo era calma cundo sonó la alarma de seguridad, todos saltaron de sus camas aun en pijama para defender su hogar.

-La señal viene desde el laboratorio- informo Cyborg al resto de los titanes por su comunicador encaminándose a gran velocidad hasta el lugar indicado, al llegar los titanes se reunieron uno a uno rápidamente en la puerta y a la señal de Robin entraron, con suma agilidad encendiendo las luces y poniéndose en guardia.

Pero al entrar solo estaban ellos, rápidamente comenzaron a registrar el lugar con la misma cautela, Cyborg abrió un gabinete mientas que Raven se ponía en guardia pero nada, Chico Bestia se convirtió en sabueso intentando olfatear al intruso, pero no encontraba ningún rastro, Starfire reviso la ventilación pero estaba vacía, mientras Robin inspeccionaba detrás de una mesa, así pasaron unos segundos hasta que no quedo mas sitio que revisar, saliendo así a inspeccionar toda la torre, al cavo de unos minutos los titanes se reunieron de nuevo en el laboratorio .

-Debieron escapar- dijo el hombre de metal serio mirando hacia el piso- es increíble como pudieron evadir casi todas las alarmas, solo la de movimiento se activo y esto es un cuarto cerrado tuvo que haber entrado por otro lado- añadió frustrado.

Robin golpeo con fuerza una pared.

-No puede ser- se escaparon en nuestras narices, pero ¿Qué es lo que querían?- todos los titanes tuvieron la misma idea, voltearon a ver donde estaba el vaso, pero esta había desaparecido- No- dijo el líder con el ánimo por los suelos.

- Tal vez no todo este perdido- dijo el hombre de metal, se acerco a la computadora rápidamente comenzando a teclear- La computadora guarda y registra todo tendremos el análisis hasta donde la computadora alcanzo, tal vez no sea mucho pero la lista se abra reducido a solo la cuarta parte- los titanes un poco reconfortados sonrieron y se acercaron- y listo- dijo oprimiendo una última tecla, en la pantalla apareció una franja negra con letras rojas Información denegada- ¡No puede ser! El disco duro esta borrándose- dijo tecleando a mayor velocidad viendo como toda la computadora comenzaba a fallar y en la pantalla aparecían cosas sin sentido.

Los titanes veían impotentes como toda su base de datos era borrada en tan solo unos segundos hasta dejar su computadora prácticamente inútil, Raven y Starfire se miraron, asintieron y ambas volaron hasta las cámaras pero estas estaban arrancadas, otras rotas algunas simplemente no tenían el disco, así pasó una hora en la que los titanes buscaron evidencias que los condujera hasta su intruso pero no había nada, había logrado lo imposible, el crimen perfecto.

Todos se reunieron en la sala, nadie decía nada, Chico Bestia intentaba no quedarse dormido.

-Creo, que deberíamos ir a dormir el poco tiempo que queda, mañana, o mas bien en un par de horas debemos ir de nuevo a la escuela y no hemos dormido casi nada, mañana seguiremos con la investigación- dijo el líder tristemente

- Pero el alcalde dijo…- decía la joven extraterrestre.

- Se lo que dijo, pero no nos quedaremos con los brazos cruzados- dijo el líder para salir por la puerta dejando a el resto de los jóvenes en silencio que fueron saliendo uno a uno hasta legar a sus respetivas habitaciones.

Eran las tres y treinta de la mañana. Todos los titanes estaban durmiendo, menos una bruja quien se había despertado por la necesidad de que sentía algo. Esta salio de su cuarto y se fue flotando hasta la sala principal, ahí encontró a su líder parado enfrente de la ventana mirando hacia la ciudad.

-deberías estar durmiendo…-dio raven mientras se acercaba a el.

.aun no logro entender como es que alguien pudo engañar a toda la seguridad y luego desaparecer de un cuarto con una sola entrada y salida estando nosotros en ella.

-robin descubriremos y todo y quien ese sujeto. Ahora por favor trata de dormir; sabes que si a ti te pasa algo, yo no puedo dormir bien…y eso será peor que el alcalde.-dijo raven con unas sonrisa en su rostro.

El oven maravilla se quedo mirándola también con una sonrisa y le dijo.-de acuerdo.- y ambos se fueron al cuarto del chico semáforo

…

En una parte un el centro de la ciudad:

En una casa lujosa obscura por la noche era débilmente iluminada por los tenues rayos de la luna llena, dentro en un dormitorio lujoso, con una cama matrimonial amplia descansaba un señor regordete, solo se escuchaba su suave y calmada respiración, hasta que un constante timbrado interrumpió su sueño haciéndolo divagar un poco hasta entrar en razón completamente, el hombre tomo el teléfono, artefacto del que emanaba tal ruido, para contestar bruscamente.

-¡Que quieren! Ya vieron la hora

- Señor a llegado su misión fue un éxito- contestaron del otro lado del teléfono.

-Bien, dale su parte-dijo este ya más calmado.

….

En la torre T:

Eran las cinco en punto, un despertador comenzó a sonar en el cuarto de la joven maravilla quien estaba acostado con raven, este comenzó a manotear sobre la mesita de noche hasta poder presionar el reloj logrando que este se silenciara. Ambos se levantaron muy cansados, se prepararon y se fueron hasta la sala común.

Aun nadie llegaba la sala estaba desierta, raven comenzó a preparar algo de te para ella y para sus amigos. Ella y robin se sentaron a beberlo y vieron que por la puerta cruzaba cyborg empujando al chico bestia quien aun estaba dormido.

-Viejo esto no le hace bien a mi sueño de belleza si seguimos así perderé todo esto-dijo Chico Bestia señalando su rostro.

-Vamos vestita llegaremos tarde.

Pronto apareció Star, una vez listos subieron al auto T, para llegar a la escuela, en el camino, nadie hablo, bajaron, entraron a la escuela, esta vez las miradas fueron un poco menos obvias pero no se podía negar que seguían llamando la atención, se adentraron en uno de los pasillos.

-Titanes, nos veremos a las dos y treinta para seguir con todo- dijo el líder- procuren no meterse en problemas.

Todos asintieron, para después despedirse he ir a clases. Raven le dio un beso de despedida a robin y luego cada uno se fue hacia sus salones. Hoy raven y starfire le estarían en el mismo salón.

Starfire y raven caminaron hasta llegar al salón, cuando entraron habían varios alumnos hablando, ambas se sentaron.

-amiga raven, luego en el almuerzo quieres ir con migo a las clases de porristas. Creo que así lo llaman.

-claro star, si no ocurre nada malo.- dio raven sonriendo, al poco tiempo llego el maestro y tuvieron clases, no muy distintas a la del día anterior.

Cuando termino la clase starfire se fue hacia su próxima clase y raven a su próximo salón. Cuando llego el salón estaba casi vacío, esta se sentó y trato de descansar algo. Pero alguien le interrumpió su descanso

-Hola Raven.-era estevan mientras se sentaba al lado de ella

-Hola

-¿Qué tal tu primer día?

-bien, supongo.-raven aun no tenia total confianza en el

-¿Supones?

Para la suerte de la bruja el profesor llego y la plática se detuvo ahí, la clase transcurrió casi igual que el día anterior claro con una que otra mirada un poco asesina del profesor y de alguna que otra chica, el profesor les dejo de tarea leer un libro, por suerte raven ya lo había leído era una obra corta a decir verdad "La vida es sueño ", solo debía repasarlo de nuevo, en fin al terminar la clase se apresuro a salir.

-Nos vemos en gimnasia Raven- dijo Esteban para desaparecer de nuevo. Las siguientes clases transcurrieron de igual manera era matemáticas y física alguno que otro problema de tarea.

Llego la hora del almuerzo el estomago de raven reclamaba alimento así que me apresuro, en el lugar ya estaban sentados sus amigos,

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí, pero si es el pelo de púa- esa voz la conocían, todos voltearon rápidamente al reconocerla.

-Gizmo- dijo afirmando Robin al verlo no iba solo también Mammotht. Este se paro rápidamente poniéndose en guardia, pero raven alo de su brazo obligándolo a sentarse en la banca, varias miradas se dirigían hacia ellos, pero luego de un rato todo volvieron a sus cosas.

-Ahora no Robin, recuerda que no podemos- dijo la bruja susurrando.

-¿No les importa si nos sentamos cierto?- dijo el pequeño sentándose con nosotros acompañado de su enorme amigo- no pudimos evitar hacer caras de desagrado.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- cuestiono el líder.

-Lo mismo que tu cara de insecto, el estúpido alcalde nos envió aquí, estamos acorralados al igual que ustedes.

Robin se puso serio.

-Están controlándolos también a ustedes, pero ¿Por qué?

-Yo que se- dijo Gizmo, pero eso es una verdadera molestia no nos dejan hacer nada, ustedes no me simpatizan y estoy seguro de que ni nosotros a ustedes, pero deberíamos hacer algo respecto a esto, solo por esta ocasión.-esto último lo dijo bastante bajo como para que nadie más pudiera escucharlo.

-Como sabemos que no estás con ellos- dijo el hombre de metal.

-¡Hay acaso eres tonto! Crees que no tengo algo mejor que hacer que encerrarme en esta estúpida escuela para idiotas- dijo poniéndose un poco rojo.

-Bien- dijo Robin- si nos mienten aun podemos saberlo- miro fijamente a la bruja.

-Lo sé cara de insecto, pero no crean que nos volvimos buenos esto solo será para salir del hoyo.

Cuando el almuerzo termino, cada titán se fue hasta su hasta su siguiente clase. Raven y robin tenían la misma clase, ingles. Cuando ambos llegaron al salón cerca de la puerta lo estaba esperando a robin. Esta lo saludo a robin con un beso en la mejilla, raven simplemente se quedo mirándola con mala cara

-Raven ella es Jessica, Jessica ella es Raven-

-Mucho gusto-dijo ella tendiéndole la mano, raven estrecho su mano con la de la chica y al momento de hacerlo comenzó a ver cosas pero no logro distinguir nada, comenzó a sentir como si todo le dieras vueltas por un momento y a sentirse cansada hasta que ya no pudo percibir nada, cerro los ojos retirando su mano, los abrió, ella ya se dirigía a sentarse, pero ya no pudo distinguir mas su aura.

-Te encuentras bien- dijo robin. Raven no se había dado cuenta de que él la sostenía por la cintura.

-Si-

-Me pareció por un momento que ibas a desmayarte.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes-

La clase transcurrió rápidamente, ese día raven ni robin tuvieron gimnasia ya que el profesor había faltado. Cuando llego la hora de irse a casa cada titán se subió al auto t y nadie dijo nada hasta llegar a la torre.

...

Mientras en los pasillos de la escuela se encontraban Angélica y Valeria charlando con otras chicas.

-Oye Angélica, que se te fue Esteban- se burlaban otras chicas

-Ya quisieran

-Pues eso no es lo que vemos

-A que te refieres

-Bueno pues el día de ayer se veían muy juntitos en educación física, se sientan juntos en clase de literatura y el la invita a los partidos, yo que tú me daba prisa porque parece que tu novio ya tiene otra dueña- dijo la chica para después irse disimulando una risita junto con el grupo de chicas que iban con ella.

-Esa desgraciada, ¡Me las pagara! juro que esto se va a quedar así

-Y ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto? no puedes ni sostenerle por mucho la mirada

-Cállate Valeria, ¿De que la do estas? , además te recuerdo que si yo no estoy con Esteban no le podemos pedir con nos presente a su amigo verdad- dijo mirando pícaramente a su amiga.

-Sin pero no creo que sea la manera además yo puedo.

-Pa pa, ya sé lo que aremos- dijo interrumpiéndola y asiendo un ademán con la mano para que guardara silencio- ella no puede seguir engatusando a Esteban si no esta en la escuela ¿No?

-Sin pero no creo que ella...

-Entonces lo que necesitamos es meterla en problemas.

-Pero ¿Cómo harás eso?

-Solo necesito que use sus poderes

-No creo que lo logres, digo...

-¡Hay! de qué lado estas, si quieres seguir en el equipo deja de contradecirme tanto, bien como iba diciendo esto es lo que haremos.

...

Mientras los titanes iban en el auto t a robin comenzó a sonarle su comunicador, era el comisionado.

-¿Qué pasa comisionado?

-Robin tengo información para ustedes, pero no los puedo ver ahora los veré en la fábrica abandonada a las nueve de las noche, perdonen pero debo cortar la comunicación.

-¡OH si! nada nos para- dijo alegre el verde.

Cuando los titanes llegaron ala torre cada uno se fue hacia su cuarto, aun estaban muy casados. El líder de los titanes se recostó en su cama hasta quedarse totalmente dormido, cuando despertó comenzó a hacer la tarea de la escuela y después se cambio el uniforme de la escuela por la ropa que siempre usaba, hasta que alguien toco su puerta.

-Si- dijo amablemente abriendo la puerta para encontrarse con raven, quien también tenía su traje de siempre,

-Es hora de ver a Gordon.

Los titanes se subieron al auto t y se dirigieron hasta la fábrica abandonada en donde Gordon los esperaba. Cuando llegaron y bajaron del auto comenzó a llover.

-Hay que separarnos para buscarlo-dijo robin.

-Comisionado- repetía una y otra vez starfire alumbrando con uno de sus rayos.

Cyborg alumbraba con la lamparita de su hombro el lugar, Chico Bestia se convirtió en sabueso para olfatearlo, Raven trataba de buscar su aura pero no parecía obtener resultado, robin buscaba por los lugares superiores

-No- dijo robin- Chicos vengan rápido- Así lo hicieron el cuerpo del comisionado yacía boca abajo en el suelo, robin lo dio media vuelta y este trataba de hablar delicada mente.

Starfire ahogo un chillido mientras Chico Bestia trataba de consolarla.

-¿Quién le hizo esto?-dijo el líder alterado, pero este no tenia muchas fuerzas para hablar -no se preocupe Raven lo curara- ella se acerco al comisionado y con su mano comenzó a rodear sus heridas con su poder.

-Ten, tengan, cuidado... Ellos son muy peligrosos, el no trabaja solo-dijo este en un susurro.

-¿Quién?-dijo un poco histérico, pero sus ojos se cerraron, Raven se separo.

-Raven cúralo-pidió casi a gritos robin.

Ella agacho la cabeza. -Ya no hay nada que pueda hacer-dijo con un poco de tristeza en la voz.

En ese momento varias luces provenientes del exterior iluminaron a los titanes obligándolos a taparlos de la cegadora luz, el sonido de varios helicópteros y sirenas se escucharon.

-¡Quédense quietos!-les ordeno un policía que hablaba desde un altavoz- Están rodeados

**Planes**

Varios policías estaban avanzando por la fábrica abandonada todos armados, los titanes se escondieron en la oscuridad de la noche, no podrían escapar.

Desde dentro se podía observar como descendían varios policías de los helicópteros; robin sintió un arma detrás de el y volteo rápidamente.

-Avancen- dijo susurrando- No hay tiempo, tomen esto Gordon me pidió que se los entregara si le pasaba algo, váyanse ahora solo yo los he visto, hasta ahora o al menos eso parece- dijo dándole un papel doblado al joven maravilla- escucha aun ahí gente de tu lado pero él cada vez controla más todo, no te puedo ayudar más ahora y los comunicadores olvídenlo tienen todo controlado-volteo hacia atrás.

-¿Encontraste algo?- dijo otro uniformado desde más atrás.

-No- respondió el sujeto que me había entregado el papel- váyanse de una buena vez, les ayudaremos pero ahora no podemos hacer nada más, busquen a sus amigos- después de decir esto se fue y Raven los sacó del lugar.

Los titanes estaban devuelta en la torre, robin estaba en silencio sentado en el Doda, raven se preparaba un te, starfire preparaba un plato tamaraniano que según ella los haría sentir mejor, chico bestia hablaba en voz baja con Cyborg.

-Viejo que fue todo eso- se quejaba Chico Bestia un poco malhumorado.

-No lo se pero lo sabremos- dijo Robin mientras sacaba el papel, sus compañeros se acercaron para ver que decía, pero el papel estaba en blanco.

- ¡No es enserio!- dijo Cyborg- Lo único que tenemos es una hoja de papel en blanco.

-No lo creo Gordon no abría dejado algo así nada más.

-Tal vez eso no sea lo que dejo Gordon, no sabemos quien esta del lado de quien aquí- dijo Raven

- Mañana temprano llamaremos a los titanes Este si en nuestra ciudad están prohibidas nuestras acciones como héroes, en su ciudad no, deberemos pedir toda su ayuda esta vez.

Cuando fue la hora de la cena ninguna de los titanes tenia ganas de comer, entonces cada uno se fue a sus habitaciones.

…

En la fábrica todo era caos los policías corrían y corrían.

-Como que se escaparon.

-Estaban rodeados, ¿Cómo pudo ser?- se gritaban los unos a los otros histéricamente

-¡Sabes lo que nos hará cuando se entere!

-¿Quién?- preguntó el alcalde entrando por la puerta.

- El alcal…. Señor-dijo saludando de forma militar- que debemos su compañía- al parecer era el oficial al mando.

-Pues que ustedes bola de ineptos no pudieron terminar una simple tarea, pero ahora retírense, ya me ocupare de ustedes.

Los oficiales avanzaron de manera rápida y hasta temerosa a sus patrullas y helicópteros.

-Pobre comisionado era un buen hombre, lastima que no supo que lado era el bueno- dijo el alcalde viendo al inerte cuerpo de Gordon- Llévenselo de aquí ya saben que hacer.

…

Al da siguiente los titanes se levantaron para ir a la escuela. El camino a la escuela era todo silencio en el auto t ya que nadie tenía ganas de hablar. Cuando llegaron se despidieron con un saludo, raven y robin con un beso y luego cada uno fue a sus salones. Cuando raven entro al suyo vio que estevan le hacia una señal de que se siente con el. Ella acepto y se sentó con el, pero con muy poca gana

-Hola Raven-

Para la suerte de la bruja el profesor entro al salón por lo que no pudo hablar.

…

Mientras por unos pasillos de la escuela angélica iba caminando con una sonrisa de maldad. Ya tenía todo planeado para deshacerse de raven.

-estevan no es el único que esta detrás de la peli-violeta.- decía para ella misma angélica.-ya tengo todo planeado, solamente tengo que esperar la hora. Y todo gracias a mis nuevas aliadas.

**Desastre parte 1**

Cuando la clase de raven termino esta salio caminando por un pasillo. Esta sentía que muchas personas aun la miraran, pero no le prestaba atención, escuchaba que algunos chicos hablaban de ella, de su equipo, y de estevan.

-muy bien, esto ya me esta molestando.-dijo raven en voz baja mientras caminaba.

Raven reviso su horario, tenia hora libre.- perfecto, ahora podré irme a un lugar tranquilo.-esta comenzó a caminar cada ves mas rápido escuchando aun los murmullos en su mente; era como si las demás mente gritaran en la de ella. Así estuvo hasta que llego al otro extremo del colegio, se fue debajo de un árbol y se sentó ahí.

…

Mientras angélica Sentía la victoria más cerca, esta no podría creer que todo estaba dando frutos.- por fin esa tonta aprenderá a no meterse con lo mío.-decía mientras caminaba por un pasillo.-y todo gracias por un secreto que me dio una chica.-dijo con una sonrisa malévola.-Todo lo que conseguí en esa tarde valía oro, pero a pesar de todo me mantenía con curiosidad la procedencia de esa información, pero debía esperar el momento adecuado.

Mientras Cyborg salio de su clase tenía unos veinte minutos libres. Aprovecho para llamar a los titanes este, se escondió dentro del cuarto del conserje y saco un teléfono celular.

-¿Hola?-dijo uno de los titanes este.

-Abeja soy Cyborg, no te alarmes pero necesito que vengan a Jump City de inmediato tenemos mucho que decirles ahora no puedo decir más los esperaremos en la torre.

-Está bien Chispita ahí estaremos pero dime ¿todo está bien?

-No como quisiéramos pero no puedo hablar ahora, discúlpame-corto del comunicador y luego salio del cuarto, pero el conserje estaba afuera y lo miraba extraño mientras lo amenazaba con una escoba, este sonrío y salio rápidamente dirigiéndose hacia su siguiente clase.

…

Robin iba caminando por un pasillo hundiéndose en sus pensamientos de todo lo ocurrido, no se había dado cuenta de que los pasillos estaban vacíos. Hasta que sintió una sombra detrás de el, se dio vuelta y vio que era Jessica

-Hola- dijo sonriendo- ¿vas a clase?

-Si- dijo esta tratando de evadirla pero en verdad no era cierto.

-Está bien- dijo con un tono extraño- ¿Te veré en el almuerzo?-

Robin trato de leer sus ojos pero no pudo, además cada ves que ella lo miraba fijamente a robin le agarro escalofríos

-Eso creo- decía mientras se alejaba de ella. Cuando llego vio de lejos a una chica de pelo largo y violeta sentada debajo de un árbol, ya savia quien era y le alegro mucho encontrarse con ella.

Raven estaba en el suelo muy tranquila, se volteo para ver si veía alguien pero no, hasta que vio una silueta para ella era fácil reconocerla figura. Soltó una sonrisa mientras lo miraba fijamente, pero no a robin no fue lo único que vio sino que también vio a Jessica quien venia corriendo detrás de el.

-¡Amor!- le grito Jessica mientras se lanzaba sobre el, y este lo sostuvo con sus brazos. Raven pensó que talvez este la sostuvo para que ambos no cayeran, pero Jessica llevo sus brazos al cuello de robin y comenzó a besarlo.

Raven se levanto del suelo y salio corriendo hasta el baño de las mujeres conteniendo sus lagrimas y tratando de controlar sus poderes. No podía creer lo que había visto; ella ya estaba cansada de todo lo ocurrido con la escuela y con la ciudad.

Mientras esta iba corriendo hasta el baño algunos chicos se quedaron mirándola, pero a esta no le importaba sus murmullos simplemente los ignoraban.

…

-Va para allá, el resto queda en tus manos, no lo estropees-le dijo una chica por teléfono a angélica

-Esta bien, pero como sabes que así es.

-Solo haz tu arte y no te metas en mis asuntos.

-OK pero mas te vale que funcione.

Angelica se escondió en el baño, cuando escucho uno pasos se aseguro de que no aya nadie en el baño y rápidamente puso el cerrojo.

-Que pasa Raven, no soportas ver que alguien te lo gane- dijo con malicia

**Desastre parte 2**

Cuando raven salio corriendo robin comenzó a pelear con Jessica para poder soltarse de esta, hasta que por fin pudo hacerlo. Jessica se quedo mirándolo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojos brillaban mas que antes el joven maravilla volteo su mirada para ver donde estaba su bruja, pero vio que esta estaba corriendo hacia adentro de la escuela

-¿Que pasa no te gustó?-dijo Jessica, peo este no le presto atención, rápidamente se fue detrás de raven.

…

Mientras angelica y raven estaban encerradas en el baño

-Que pasa Raven, no soportas ver que alguien te lo gane- dijo con malicia, esta no le respondió, se limito a quedarle mirando fijamente a los ojos

Esto se había convertido en un concurso de miradas.

-Que no vas a defenderte- El gato te comió la lengua, o es que no tienes nada que negar- raven se seco la cara con una toalla y se quedo mirando a angelica, apenas tenia un gesto de ira en su rostro; gracias a los entrenamientos en azarat raven aun podía dominar bien sus emociones aunque estas ya no eran necesario, pero para esa ocasión le servían mucho a la joven bruja.

-A ti que más te da- dijo raven.

-OH la bruja tiene carácter-

-No tengo tiempo pera esto- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero angelica le cerró el paso.

Raven cerró los ojos por un segundo, angelica creyó que lo lograría.

-¿Ah dónde crees que vas?

-A ti que más te da.- dijo raven ahora mas enojada que antes.

-Nada solo algo de curiosidad digo un mitad demonio como tú debe tener algo interesante que hacer- la miro fijamente a la cara, lo había logrado raven se quedo paralizada.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?- preguntó mientras tomaba a angelica de los brazos y la azoto contra la pared mientras de sus ojos salía energía oscura.

-Aun no lo sabes, digo creo que eres la única todos aquí lo saben, sabemos lo que eres- dijo burlándose-pensé que ya lo sabías- sus ojos brillaron aun más- sabiendo eso no me queda duda de por qué Robin prefirió estar con Jessica, yo pensé que eras rara, pero nunca pensé que tanto lo eras.

Raven trataba de controlar sus poderes, pero las cosas que decía angelica la hacían perder la razón. Cada ve sentía mas ganas de atacarla con su poder, hasta que alguien abrió la puerta con brutalidad, era la directora con una amiga de angelica.

-Lo ve directora se lo dije, comenzó a gritarle y ahora amenaza con atacarla, es un peligro para esta escuela, una mitad demonio no debe estar aquí- dijo Karen

-Directora qué bueno que llega, creí que moriría- dijo Angélica siguiendo su juego, ahora haciendo gestos de dolor e impregnando sus ojos de lágrimas.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que atino a decir raven.

-Señorita Raven, sabe bien cuales son las condiciones de su estadía aquí, acompáñeme por favor.

-Pero yo...-.

-No me escucho y suelte a su compañera-hasta ese momento raven no se dio cuenta en la posición en la que estaba. Cuando se dio cuenta vio que estaba metida en un gran peligro.

…

Mientras robin Corrió por los pasillos de la escuela, pregunte a un par de chicos por Raven.

-No lo se, se fue para allá, por cierto Robin, ¿es verdad eso que dicen?-

Este llego hasta una gran multitud y pudo ver con claridad que pasaba la directora acompañado con angelica y raven, la cual tenia cara de sentirse mal.

Pronto llegaron a prisa Cyborg, Star y Chico Bestia observaban todo sin saber exactamente que ocurría, estos se acercaron a su líder.

-Que sucede Robin-pregunto Star

-No lo sé con exactitud, pero algo ocurrió con Raven, nada bueno está en problemas.

Los cuatro intercambiaron caras de preocupación, mientras trataban de llegar hasta su amiga sonó el timbre del recreo y los titanes no tuvieron mas opción que irse a sus respectivos salones.

…

Angelica y raven fueron llevadas hasta la oficina, la directora hizo una llamada y luego se quedo mirando a las dos chicas fijamente.

-Bien, ustedes dos, sobre todo usted señorita Reynald sabe perfectamente que en esta escuela no están permitidas las peleas- dijo mirándola.- pero usted señorita debería poner el ejemplo, ustedes se suponía que ponían el orden en esta ciudad pero hoy la he visto a punto de atacar a su compañera, ¿qué tienen que decir en su defensa?

-Yo solo me encontraba en el baño haciendo un buen uso de los recursos de la escuela, pero ella- dijo mientras apuntaba a Raven- fue quien sin ningún motivo me ataco diciendo que yo era la culpable de los problemas que tiene en la escuela.

-Eso es completamente falso- dijo Raven interrumpiendo.

-Señorita Roth- raven se sorprendió cuando la directora la llamo así-no interrumpa a su compañera.

-Como le decía, estaba en el baño cuando fui atacada por, por lo que sea que ella es, con el pretexto de que yo era la culpable de sus problemas, aquí y si usted no hubiera llegado, no sé qué habría pasado con migo-

-Bien puede retirarse señorita Reynolds ya veré que hace con su compañera.

Angelica salio con una sonrisa de victoria. Afuera de la dirección estaba la chica de ojos rosas.

-Bien hecho-dijo en cuanto angelica salio

-Gracias

-Bueno ya no creo que te represente mucho obstáculo si puedes volver a actuar como actuaste, pero respecto a mi es solo el comienzo ella y sus amigos aún me estorban, esto fue solo el comienzo, volveré a buscarte aliada.

-En cuando a usted señorita Roth- dijo en cuanto Angélica se fue, - no quiero que vuelva a usar sus poderes dentro de esta institución o ser expulsada y sabe a dónde podría ir a dar, la dejare ir solo con una gran advertencia, pero tenga por seguro que me asegurare de que no vuelva a usar sus poderes aquí.

-Pero déjeme explicarme, no fue así como ocurrieron las cosas-

-No me haga cambiar de opinión, salga inmediatamente de aquí y diríjase a sus clases.

Raven salio con mala gana de la oficina de la directora. Todos la miraban mas que la miraban antes.

-genial.-dijo raven para ella misma con mala gana.-ahora todos saben que soy mitad demonio… y como es que la directora sabe mi nombre…que se puede esperar del alcalde…debo sacar esos pensamientos de mi mente, al menos hasta llegar a la torre, ahí podré estar mejor.-decía en voz baja mientras se iba a su siguiente clase.

-y que piensas hacer con Jessica.-dijo una pequeña vos en su mente, era inteligencia- sabes que robin no tuvo la culpa, ¿piensas dejarlo? ¿Estas enojada con el?-seguía repitiendo la vos, pero esta simplemente la ignoro hasta llegar a su salón. Desde ahí las clases concurrieron como el día anterior;

…

En la oficina la directora hablaba por teléfono, cuando fue interrumpida por su secretaria.

-Señorita, ya llego.

Ella corto la llamada inmediatamente.

-Hazla pasar.

Así lo hizo, este tomo asiento.

-Buen trabajo el de hoy, pero necesitas algo mejor para distraerlos a todos, no queremos que se metan en nuestros planes, además tengo entendido que llamaron a sus amiguitos y no hay que dejarlos fuera de la fiesta, has lo que sea para mantenerlos alejados.

-No se preocupe esto fue solo el inicio pronto no tendrán tiempo para pensar ni por que están aquí, los titanes serán solo un leyenda en esta ciudad.

-Bien eso espero.

Fuera de la escuela:

Por fin fuera de la escuela, nadie se atrevía a cruzar aun palabra con la gótica, Cyborg oprimió algunas cosas en su brazo y pronto el auto T estaba frente a ellos. Los titanes subieron a el, en acepción de raven quien salio volando. No quería cruzarse con ninguno de sus amigos, y menos robin.

Cuando llegaron a la torre los titanes este ya estaban descendiendo de su propia nave T cortesía de Cyborg así que en cuanto ellos entraron al garaje y bajaron del auto se saludaron unos mas efusivamente otros menos.

-Les agradezco que vinieran- dijo el de traje semáforo a la líder del equipo este, tomándola de la mano.

-¡Abeja!- dijo entusiasmado nuestro robótico amigo.

-Chispita- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-¡Señorita Starfire, señorita Raven!- dijeron al unísono los pequeños gemelos que no pudieron dejar de notar el uniforme que llevaban las chicas, mientras sus ojos se ponían en forma de corazón.

-Hola dijo animada la extraterrestre- los titanes de ambos grupos intercambiaron saludos antes de entrar a la sala, pero la gótica del grupo estaba distante ella simplemente quería estar a solas. Con el pretexto de que quería ponerse su uniforme normal, se alejo de la compañía de los demás titanes, necesitaba estar lejos de todo por un momento, sabia que sus compañeros la interrogarían en cualquier momento, específicamente su líder.

Se lanzo a su cama, abrazo su almohada, cada ves que la escena de robin y Jessica llegaba a su mente derramaba unas cuantas lagrimas de llanto amargo. De pronto sintió la necesidad de hablar con alguien no era costumbre de ella, pero solo quería distraerse un poco; pero no podía hablar con nadie en la torre, Robín, el titán con quien más confianza, no era opción, su mejor amiga.

Levanto la vista, su comunicador estaba en su mesa de noche, pero claro como no lo había pensado antes, una pequeña sonrisa se dejo ver en su rostro, se limpio rápidamente, las lagrimas del rostro y tomo su comunicador, al diablo si el alcalde escuchaba es conversación no le importaba además no pensaba decir nada de eso, tal vez lo mencionaría pero nada más.

-Raven llamando a Kid Flash- el se había convertido en un amigo muy cercano suyo en poco tiempo y hacia bastante que no hablaba con el, disfrutaba en ocasiones pasar horas teniendo una buena charla con él.

-Hola Rae, ¿Qué pasa?-dijo el con una sonrisa amable en el rostro, pero cambio al analizar el rostro de la gótica-¿Estas bien?- su sonrisa se borro-¿Y tu uniforme? ¿Estas estrenando look?

Pudo sacar una muy leve sonrisa del rostro de la hechicera, pero el noto de inmediato que ella no estaba bien y aunque no le gustaba mucho que recortaran su nombre dejaba que el lo hiciera.

-enserio, me esas preocupando, di algo ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estuviste llorando?

La hechicera maldijo en su mente cuanto pudo el no haberse cambiado primero sin su capucha cubriéndole el rostro podía llegar a ser un libro abierto para quien lo supiera leer. Tomo aire, para responder.

-Es una larga historia, no se ni por donde empezar dijo viendo a otro sitio.

-El principio es siempre una buena opción-dijo el con una sonrisa haciendo que Raven girara los ojos.

-Ben, todo comenzó este domingo en la tarde, en las elecciones, al saber el resultado, puso una ley que prohibía que cuidáramos la ciudad, debíamos ir a la escuela...

-Por eso el uniforme- dijo el chico en la pequeña pantalla.

-Exacto, ya que somos una mala influencia para los niños y jóvenes, y bueno terminamos en la escuela, y solo podíamos combatir el crimen por las tardes, pero al intentar averiguar que había detrás de todo esto, nos atraparon y solo conseguimos que nos quitaran eso.

-Es algo extraño, creen que exista algo malo detrás de esto- dijo el veloz chico

-Si pero no deberíamos hablar mucho de eso ya que no estamos seguros de lo que en verdad pasa, y ellos podrían estar vigilándonos, será mejor tomar precauciones.

-Bien ya respondiste a una de mis preguntas, pero Rae te conozco, ¿Qué ocurre? No creo que fuera solo para contarme de la nueva ley, si fuera eso solamente estarías menos alterada, no me mal entiendas, pero no te vez bie mi comunicador le entro agua o una lágrima corre por tu mejilla.

Hasta ese momento la mitad humana no se había dado cuenta de que seguía llorando, maldijo por lo bajo, otra lagrima paso por su rostro, se volteo para limpiarlas.

-Enserio Rae, esto ya es mucho- Su amiga había hablado varias veces con el cuando se sentía mal y el pedía su consejo cuando lo necesitaba, hasta en ocasiones cuando había metido la pata con Jinx y a veces solo se desvelaban platicando cosas sin sentido hasta tarde, pero durante todo ese tiempo jamás había visto y podía estar casi seguro que raro era el que había visto llorar a la princesa del hielo y eso lo atemorizaba pero sobre todo preocupaba bastante- Si quieres puedo estar en la torre dentro de unos minutos.

-Gracias, pero ninguno de los chicos lo sabe y no los quiero preocupar ya tienen suficiente con esto- dijo ella volviendo a enjugar su rostro maldiciendo su falta de capucha nuevamente.

-Como quieras, pero aun así no puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que estas mal, dime pasó algo en la escuela que te molestara, o te peleaste con robin.-dijo poniendo cara preocupado

-¿Qué comes que adivinas?- dijo ella tratando sin éxito de sonreírle a su amigo.

-¿En cual acerté?

-En ambas- el pelirrojo se sorprendió un poco -¿Dime quien fue?- dijo con rabia que, a pesar del antifaz podía percibir, esto no estaba resultado como esperaba ella sentía que pronto el chico estaría parao junto a ella queriendo asesinar a alguien, pero al ver que ella bajo la mirada, él intento tranquilizarse.

-Todo comenzó este lunes cuando entre a la primera clase, un chico llamado Esteban…-así la hechicera comenzó su relato, por alguna extraña razón se sentía cómoda hablando con su amigo, solo habían tres personas en las que tenia mayor confianza fuera de esa torre en esos momentos y él era uno de ellos.

Así continuo relatando lo ocurrido, pasados unos minutos, terminó por fin tratando de contener a un par de rebeldes lágrimas que insistían en querer salir de sus parpados y ella luchaba por controlar.

-Valla Raven, no tenia idea de que, bueno y ahora que…, pero que no él…

El chico aun no terminaba de asimilar todo lo que le acababa d decir a joven hechicera, ella suspiro al sentir como a pesar de sus esfuerzos las pequeñas lagrimas mojaban nuevamente sus mejillas.

-Rae no estés así, deberías intentar decírselo, al menos él lo tendría en cuenta, puede que lo que viste no sea del todo así, podría ser que él…

-pero que tal si lo que pienso es real… que si robin la ama a ella y no ami...hace días lo vi algo extraño, además Jessica es mas linda que yo, tiene ojos y pelo mejor que el mío, es mas graciosa y…-la bruja no pudo terminar de hablar.

-vamos rae no te engañes a ti misma con esas cosas. No dejes que esos pensamientos te alejen de una persona que amas.-la vos del chico flah comenzó a titubear.-de lo contrario lo podrás perder y eso será peor de tus pensamientos…

-Creo que tienes razón, pero un segundo, ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Bueno, es que, -diablos, ni siquiera así Raven pierde su intrusión pensó el pelirrojo, tomo aire y dejo salir en un suspiro, haciendo poco audibles sus palabras- Jinx y yo terminamos.

La hechicera no vio venir eso, al ver que dejo muda a su amiga continuo.

-Si, hace poco más de una semana y por eso se que no es fácil.

Así ambos chicos continuaron hablando durante unos minuto, a ambos les sirvió decir lo que sentían en ese momento, hasta que un ruido en la puerta de la hechicera la desconcertó.

-¡Diablos!-dijo la hechicera mirando el reloj, había pasado poco más de media hora desde que había comenzado a hablar con Kid Flash- me tengo que ir, se supone que solo vine a cambiarme, gracias por todo Flash, tengo que irme antes de que se preocupen.

-Lo mismo digo Rae- si alguien sabia dar consejos era ella-hasta luego si necesitas algo llámame y puedo estar ahí en un minuto- dijo este haciendo alusión a sus poderes provocando que la hechicera girara los ojos.

-Si, tú igual, adiós- dijo la hechicera cerrando su comunicador, tomo rápidamente su uniforme, mientras tocaban de nuevo a su puerta, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo para salir de su habitación.

-Raven, ocurre algo-dijo el verde antes de ser asustado por la peli violeta con su súbita salida, casi causándole un infarto.

-No, ¿Están todos en la sala?- dijo mientras se cubría por fin la cara con su preciada capucha.

-Si- dijo el verde recobrando el aliento, después de que te fuiste todos se fueron a cambiar, pero como no aparecías, me manda… vine a ver si te ocurría algo, por cierto ¿Todo esta en orden?

-Si, vamos- dijo, rogando por que nadie notara que había llorado, mientras avanzaba por el pasillo, seguida por un no muy convencido Chico Bestia.

Al llegar a la sala, Robín les explicaba lo sucedido a los titanes este.

-Por eso necesitamos su ayuda, no podemos investigar nada, siempre de que nos acercamos a lago, lo perdemos o terminamos más restringidos, todo en la ciudad lo esta, no me sorprenderían si impusieran un toque de queda, necesitamos que investiguen lo que puedan por fuera de nuestra ciudad, lo único que sabemos, es que el nombre de el alcalde es Eliot Peterson, si es que eso es cierto

-Dalo por hecho- respondió abeja mientras los demás integrantes de su equipo la secundaban, unos asintiendo, y otros, los gemelos, más específicamente, gritando un sí.

- Mientras tanto, nosotros investigaremos todo lo que podamos por dentro, el fin de semana más específicamente.

….

¿Qué le pasa a Jump City?

Fuera de la oficina del alcalde:

El robusto hombre de nuevo hablaba por el comunicador de su camisa.

-Jefe- esos chiquillos están bajo control pero me temo que siguen siendo amenaza.

-¿Lo se, quien fue el inepto que dejo que se reunieran con sus amiguitos?

-No lo se señor, pero…- Balbuceaba el hombre de traje

-Bien ellos no nos serán mayor obstáculo, me ocupare de ellos, ustedes traten de no ser tan inútiles y no permitan que algo como esto vuelva a pasar o ustedes dos par de inútiles serán los próximos, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Como usted diga señor- dijo el aterrorizado hombre, para después entrar a la oficina.

-Alcalde, él dice que…

-Lo se, trae a Jessica, es hora de continuar…

…

Con los titanes:

Se daban un respiro en la sala junto con los titanes este después de un agotador día de clases, Star hablaba con Aqualad, Chico Bestia jugaba con los gemelos, Abeja y Cyborg charlaban en otro lado de la sala mientras Raven leía y nuestro joven líder se encontraba en la sala de evidencias, esto antes de hacer lo más rápido que se pudiera los deberes y dedicarse a investigar al alcalde, cosa que no era my difícil gracias a la computadora que tenían en la torre, después de tomar algo, pusieron manos a la obra.

-Aquí están unos videos que tenemos de la muestra que le tomamos al alcalde, antes de ser robada, claro-dijo el pelinegro mientras introducía el disco a la cámara.

-No lo entiendo Chispita, como pudieron entrar sin activar las alarmas-dijo abeja pensativa sin notar el enojo que había conseguido en el moreno al resaltar que toda su tecnología había valido un reverendo cacahuate.

-No lo se, pero trabajo en ello- dijo el mitad robot recobrando la compostura.

Robin puso el video.

En el solo se veía el baso sobre un aparato conectado a la computadora, que rastreaba ciudadano a ciudadano y villano por villano de los que se tenia conocimiento, un manchón, luego la imagen se fue dejando rayones grises y negros en la pantalla, después volvió pero ya no estaba el baso.

-Lo he revisado varias veces, pero no puedo detectar de quien se trata-dijo Robin tecleando en la computadora.

-Además todo fue muy limpio, no hay rastro de nada, se podría decir que es el crimen perfecto-secundo Cyborg.

-Esto es todo lo que he logrado- dio una última tecla y en la pantalla apareció un encapuchado, solo se alcanzaba a medio distinguir su pálida piel, pues en ese momento tenia los ojos cerrados, y solo eso se podía distinguir, lo demás, era solo un mancho negro, que avanzaba rápidamente mientras atravesaba el piso, del que parecía salir-Y no es nada.

Después de darles señas que habían podido encontrar, que eran muy pocas, los titanes este se despidieron, ellos habían dejado a su ciudad desprotegida con la repentina salida, y no se sentían muy cómodos así.

Después de despedirse de sus amigos, los titanes se entraron de nuevo a la sala, cada uno se dedico a hacer sus deberes correspondientes, después de todo no podían librarse de la tarea estando en la escuela, los titanes estaban repartidos en toda la sala, Robin a un lado de la computadora, Chico bestia en el comedor, Star en el sillón y levitaba junto con sus libros aprovechando la luz que entraba por el ventanal, todo estaban concentrados en eso menos uno, así es adivinaron Robin, pero no por pensar en el alcalde algo más lo tenia ocupado, debía hablar con Raven, no se le escaparía.

-Chico Bestia-le susurro el moreno mientras se acercaba a hacerle compañía-¿Qué crees que haya pasado con Raven en la escuela?

-No lo se Cy pero no creo que nada bueno.

-Por nuestro bien será mejor preguntar, por lo menos no por ahora dejemos que las cosas se enfríen un poco, las cosas de por si ya están bastante raras aquí, pero aun así hablare con ella más tarde.

Así pasaron unos minutos más, Raven fue la primera en levantarse, metió las cosas a su mochila, salió con ella de la sala, para dirigirse a su habitación y tal vez aprovechar un poco mientras todos estuvieran ocupados, para meditar, la idea sonaba muy tentadora y como le hacia falta, llego a su habitación entro, dejo rápidamente la mochila aun lado de su cama, para salir de su habitación con la misma rapidez, pero cuando lo hizo estallo el foco del pasillo al ver la poca distancias que había entre ella y el petirrojo que tenia un mano levantada para tocar la puerta.

-¿Como es que no sentí venir eso?-pensó raven.

-¿Podemos hablar?-dijo el joven maravilla mientras se alejaba de la chica intentando ocultar su rojo rostro.

-realmente no quiero hablar ahora robin.- dijo raven mientras trataba de pasar por la puerta, pero ambos fueron interrumpidos por un chico de piel ligeramente marrón, ojos verdes y cabello oscuro, con unos jeans, tenis y camisa púrpura que corría por el pasillo hacia ellos.

-¡Chicos que bueno que los encuentro, Robin que genial es esto, me veo como antes, recupere mi hermoso tono de piel, vamos ustedes también!

-¿Chico Bestia?-dijo un poco asombrada la hechicera.

-Ve que Cyborg ya les mostró, vamos Raven, creo que tendrá que esperar nuestra charla.

-Otra vez soy yo, me veo tan guapo, a mis fans les encantara.

-Nunca pensé que agradecería Chico Bestia, bueno por ser Chico Bestia-Pensaba Raven mientras sonreía mentalmente avanzando de nuevo hacia la sala.

Cuando entraron llegaron a la sala, vieron a piedra vieron a su amigo metálico con su forma humana pero con ropa mas casual y a Starfire o lo que parecía ella, ya que su cabello era más claro color naranja, con zapatos negros una camisa blanca y una pollera azul; su piel era mas clara que antes.

-Y bien amigos míos ¿Cómo me veo?-dijo esto viendo a nadie mas que a Robin, intentando una táctica de sus nuevas amigas.

Flash Back

Star se reunía en su clase de Ingles con sus amigas hace un par de días una castaña de ojos de igual olor y piel achocolatada y la otra de piel pálida y cabello negro...

-Hola Star-dijo la pelinegra

-Hola- contesto si muchos ánimos la extraterrestre, no le importaba si perdía sus poderes por eso, de igual forma ya no podía utilizarlos con total libertad.

-¿Qué pasa Star ocurre algo malo?-dijo la otra

-Nada, es solo que, bueno…

-Vamos Star que ocurre, puedes confiar en nosotras.

-Lo se, es que aun me gusta robin, pero no quiero decir nada porque es novio de mi amiga raven…pero yo se que el antes gustaba de mi…no se bien que ocurrió.- Starfire nunca dejo de gastarle el joven maravilla. Ella aun sentía algo por el, solamente que nunca dijo nada por su amiga.

Una vez que la extraterrestre termino de contar lo sucedido vio a sus amigas con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Bueno Star no te des por vencida, deberías intentar recuperarlo-Dijo la morena.

-Si podrías intentar llamar su atención, podrías, ver como reacciona cuando te vistes linda o cuando estas cerca de alguien más si se pone celoso.

-Además por lo que yo oí a tu amiga raven no parece del todo feliz con ese chico. Star recuerda que nada es para siempre…que tal si apuras su separación

Y así siguieron "aconsejando" a su amiga.

Fin del Flash Back

-Te vez muy bien Star- dijo el poniéndole una pequeña pero muy significativa sonrisa para ella, aunque en realidad no le estaba tomando mucha atención, pero ella se puso muy feliz tal vez funcionarían los concejos de sus amigas después de todo.

-Raven, Robin que bueno que se nos unen, los siento Robin me adelante un poco, dijo Cyborg, no podía esperar a ver como funcionaban estos bebes.

La hechicera vio a Robin Esperando una explicación para aquel camuflaje.

-Durante estos días trabaje con Cyborg, después de pensar en como ir por la ciudad a investigar sin ser vistos ni reconocidos tan fácilmente, eso nos ayudaría a investigar un poco sin tantas restricciones-La peli violeta asintió- así que recordamos cuando se infiltro en la escuela de Sangre, así que usamos su tecnología para crear anillos para cada uno de ustedes.

-Toma Raven estos son los tuyos-dijo el mitad robot.

Esta los tomó los puso, uno en cada mano, para después juntarlos, instantáneamente, su piel se asemejó casi a la de Robin solo que era más pálida, su cabello se casi negro, un poco mas largo que el de Star, sus ojos también se oscurecieron, en lugar de su uniforme estaban unos jeans oscuros ajustados, una blusa de tirantes azul obscuro, botas negras altas y un collar con el símbolo de su traje.

La peli violeta se observó por unos instantes, al menos Cyborg había conservado algo del estilo de cada titán, vio a sus compañeros que estaban algo boquiabiertos, Cyborg por que jamás imagino ver así a su hermanita, además de que el conjunto que había escogido para ella le quedaba bastante bien y los otros dos, bueno por obvias razones, ella solo alzó una ceja, haciendo que los titanes intentaran ocultar su asombro antes de salir volando hacia el mar, pero al ver que no lo lograban y que la estaban cansando.

-¿Y bien?-dijo ella al ver que las quijadas de sus compañeros casi tocaban el suelo. Cuando su traje desapareció, el collar que le había dado robin se elevo; esta se quedo mirándolo y luego lo miro a el.

-OH amiga Raven te vez tan, bueno tan…-

-hermosa…-dijo robin mirándola.-Los alcanzo en seguida en el garaje, voy a cambiarme-dijo y fue el primero en salir de trance la sala.

Mientras los demás titanes caminaban hacia el garaje Cyborg iba orgullosamente con la frente en alto al ver que su trabajo rendía muy buenos frutos, después de unos minutos llego Robin ya cambiado con una camisa algo violeta, una Jens negro, un tapado blanco que llegaba hasta sus rodillas y unas gafas negras en ves de su antifaz con el pelo hacia abajo.

-Bien nos dividiremos así, Cyborg norte, Chico Bestia este, Star sur, Raven oeste yo iré al centro- Dijo el petirrojo -¿Cyborg están listos?

-Pensé que jamás lo dirías-dijo el metálico lleno de emoción, saco un pequeño control y apunto al auto T que se convirtió el un auto azul eléctrico, lamborghini gallardo, para ser más específicos, el petirrojo que boquiabierto igual que sus amigos, pero este con una gota en la frente.

-Creí que era para no llamar la atención Cyborg-Dijo casi enojado el joven líder.

-Si, pero te puedes ver normal o puedes tener estilo y además mira a mi bebe se ve increíble.

Robin intento contenerse, tenían trabajo que hacer y debía admitir que el metálico tenia estilo, tomo aire.

-Además mira tu moto se ve fantástica-dijo oprimiendo otro botón y su moto, se transformo en una Suzuki hayabusa gsx 1300 r roja.

-Estamos a mano-dijo el boquiabierto líder al ver su "nueva moto"-Bueno Titanes andando, Raven necesito que nos saque a todos de aquí sin se vistos.

La peli violeta asintió, Robin subió a su motocicleta, y los otros dos titanes al nuevo auto T, Starfire se quedo parada a un lado de su amiga Robin asintió, Raven se convirtió en un gigante cuervo negro para volar sobre los vehículos, desapareciendo estos a su paso, para después clavarse en la tierra y desaparecer.

….

En la ciudad:

En un oscuro callejón al Sur de la ciudad Raven dejo Star antes de desaparecer instantáneamente cubierta por las sombras del lugar.

-Gracias amiga Raven-susurro la extraterrestre antes de salir a investigar.

El cuervo reapareció en el este en un sitio algo abandonado y lúgubre donde dejo a Cyborg y a Chico Bestia con el auto, para desaparecer de nuevo.

-Bueno Bestita hora de bajar debo ir al norte.

Este asintió y bajo del auto para comenzar a buscar, mientras Cyborg conducía con su nuevo bebé.

-Seria más fácil si supiera que estoy buscando-se quejo el verde antes de caminar a una zona más poblada.

Por último apareció en un callejón del centro donde apareció con Robin en la profundidad de este, comenzaba a atardecer y eso los ayudaba a camuflaje arce mejor.

-Gracias-dijo el petirrojo-Y Raven, ten cuidado-apenas alcanzó a decir esto antes de que Raven asintiera para desaparecer en el suelo y reaparecer en el oeste de la ciudad.

…

En la parte sur de la ciudad se encontraba una joven chica tamaraniana hasta encontrarse con un parque con algunos niños jugando, hasta que esta escucha a 8un par de ancianos hablando.

-Te digo que nada bueno saldrá de esto.

-¡Que si viejo testarudo!-contesto otro blandiendo su bastón-sacar a esos jóvenes de las calles fue lo mejor, solo andaban de aquí para haya destruyendo nuestra bella ciudad, no hay como la escuela antigua, en mis tiempo todo era tranquilo, la policía hacia su trabajo y todos felices.

-¿Y para que quieres ir a la escuela de policías? Tu y ya estas viejo y se te olvidan las cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?

Continúo su camino ignorando la pelea de los dos ancianos, para buscar algo mejor, sintió que alguien la observaba, volteo, vio pasar rápidamente una sombra, por los árboles, decidió seguirla se movía rápido, y la poca luz que quedaba de día no ayudaba mucho y al no poder volar se le dificultaba la persecución, continuo así varios minutos hasta que perdió el rastro.

Así continúo su búsqueda por la zona sur de la ciudad, sin encontrar realmente nada realmente útil, después de caminar inútilmente por toda la ciudad entro a un café que se encontraba cerca, se sentó en la barra y observó el televiso que se encontraba en una repisa pegado al techo.

-Y nos enlazamos con nuestro alcalde-decía la reportera.

En la pantalla apareció el alcalde en su oficina.

-Queridos ciudadanos de Jump City, hoy me alegro de informarles, que con los titanes fuera de las calles, estamos realmente estables en cuanto al crimen, además de otras mejorías, no hemos tenido que reconstruir en tres días ni un edificio…

-Señorita-

… Ni un poste de luz ni ninguna toma de agua, todo va de maravilla y con el apoyo que la bella comunidad me apoya estamos pensando seriamente en la presidencia de los Estados Unidos. Sin más por el momento que anunciarles los dejo, que pasen una buena noche, mis queridos ciudadanos.

-Señorita- Decía una camarera tratando de llamar la atención de la alienígena.

-Eh... ¿Qué?

-Le peguntaba que ¿qué quiere que le sirva?

-¿Tiene mostaza?

-¿Mostaza?

-Si, quisiera un hot dog con mostaza.

-Como digas-la camarera se fue sin dejar de mirar a la nerviosa chica.

Mientras starfire estaba en el restaurante, en la parte este de la ciudad chico bestia caminaba por las calles que comenzaban a obscurecerse, cuando vio a una multitud e gente cerca de una pantalla, se acerco para ver de que se trataba, pero o alcanzo a ver nada, para cuando llego la gente comenzaba a dispersarse.

-Disculpe-dijo el cambiante a una mujer que estaba cerca.

-Si-

-¿Qué es lo que todos estaban viendo?

-Era el anuncio de nuestro gran alcalde, pero, ¿Qué haces aquí niño? Deberías estar en casa, bueno quizás no, te quedan 2 horas apresúrate.

-¿Qué?- pero la extraña mujer ya se había ido.

Nuestro cambiante amigo siguió caminando sin saber exactamente que rayos había querido decir la mujer, cuando vio a otro sujeto se acerco, para hacerle la misma pregunta, pero obtuvo otro.

-Deberías ir a casa, no es bueno que los jovencitos anden solos en la noche-cosa que lo dejo más confundido, después de preguntar un par de veces más con una respuesta más o menos parecida decidió que era hora de volver a la torre, todavía estaba muy lejos y no encontraría una más respuestas por más que preguntara.

…..

Cyborg Conducía por el norte de la ciudad, ya casi no había luz de día cuando llego a una zona concurrida, bajo del auto, no sin dejar la alarma puesta. Comenzó a caminar las personas se dispersaban poco a poco conforme pasaban los minutos, después de un rato decidió volver al lado de su preciado bebe.

-Wow ¿es tu auto?- de nuevo los dos tipos de la otra vez.

-Si-dijo lleno de orgullo Cyborg, no sin mirarlos con la desconfianza que ya se habían ganado.

-Es hora de ir a casa, tienen una hora- se escucho por todas las calles.

-Nos vamos, dijo el pelinegro, hasta luego.

-Oye espera, ¿por que todos van a casa? Apenas son las ocho.

-Por que se hace tarde-dijo el otro con una sonrisa.

-¿Y desde cuando se da el aviso?

-Dhaa ¿qué eres nuevo en la ciudad? Es ley aquí, nos mantienen seguros así.

-¿Quién?

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, subió al auto T debía decirles esta a los demás, los demás bueno tal vez debía recoger a Bestita estaba algo lejos y no podía convertiré en nada para volver a casa, Robin tenia su moto, Raven podía aparecer en la torre y Star era la que estaba más cerca pero también pasaría por ella.

-Cyborg llamando a Chico Bestia.

-¿Qué pasa Cy?

-Termine por aquí ¿y tu?

-También.

-¿Quieres que pase por ti?

-Viejo pensé que no lo dirías.

-Voy para allá, ¿le dices a Star que pasamos por ella?

-Si, yo le llamo.

…

Robin avanzaba con su moto por la ciudad, la dejo estacionada, caminó un rato hasta que escucho ruido en un callejón, un asalto para ser más precisos pero era extraño, se acerco sigilosamente.

-Déme lo que traiga- decía el encapuchado apuntándole con un arma al otro.

-Aquí esta-dijo el hombre asaltado, pero los dos sonaban muy tranquilos era como si hablaran del clima.

-¿Solo esto?

-Lo siento aun no es día de paga y acabo de comprar los útiles de mis hijos y…

-Ya cállese, lo busco después.

-Esta bien

Contra la ley o no el chico maravilla no podía permitir eso, en cuanto el ladrón huyo, el solamente le metió el pie, con una rápida maniobra le quito lo robado y fue hacia el asaltado.

-A ti que te pasa, pero ya te buscare-dijo el ladrón antes de desaparecer.

-Aquí tiene señor, se encuentra bien-dijo el joven maravilla, pero l hombre al parecer estaba más que furioso.

-Que te sucede, el hombre solo hacia su trabajo, me meterás en problemas niño, aléjate de aquí, ve a tu casa, ya dieron el aviso, después el señor salió refunfuñando, mientras miraba a todos lados como si lo persiguieran diciendo.

-Este niño es como esos jóvenes solo nos acarrean problemas

¿Qué hacen los villanos?

Raven quien estaba en la parte este de la ciudad, apareció en las sobras de un oscuro edificio abandonado, la luz del día se extinguía, pero su vista se distorsionó un poco, se tomo de la pared de este para no caer, se sentía cansada, abrió los ojos, era extraño había volado con los titanes dejándolos por toda la ciudad, pero era extraño que hacer eso la agotara así, tal vez era por que no habían podido dormir bien, le resto importancia, tenia que intentar averiguar algo, lo que fuera.

Camino por la ciudad sin un rumbo fijo, después de un rato se sentó en una banca, esos zapatos no la ayudaban mucho, ya después arreglaría cuentas con Cyborg por ellos, cuando una extraña pero no muy ruidosa alarma comenzó a sonar, quince minutos, se escucho decir de unas pequeñas bocinas colocadas en los postes de luz.

-¿quince minutos, que rayos va a pasar en quince minutos?

Comenzó a caminar de nuevo buscando alguien para preguntarle sobre esto, pero todos iban a prisa.

-Disculpe, señor, espere-le decía inútilmente a un señor de traje que casi iba corriendo por la acera, mientras la ahora pelinegra lo perseguía.

-Niña ve a tu casa que no escuchaste, queda poco tiempo.

-¿Poco tiempo para que?

-Es tarde-dijo él aumentando el paso dejando atrás a Raven.

-Está bien iré con gusto al siguiente entrenamiento de Robin-pensaba Raven mientras paraba a tomar algo de aliento.

Bueno solo le quedaba esperar a ver que era lo que ocurriría en ahora diez minutos, lo que fuera no era bueno, seria mejor ver en primera fila pero desde un lugar que estuviera menos a la vista, se escondió entre las sombras de un callejón.

Después de diez minutos exactos, nada había pasado además de que la ciudad parecía pueblo fantasma, ni un alma se veía en las calles, pero de pronto varias sombras comenzaron a moverse, después de enfocarlas pudo ver como Mumbo, caminaba como Juan por su casa por la ciudad, por otro lado salía Fang y Johnny Rancid en su moto mientras disparaba frenéticamente, se escondió más en el callejón para evita los impactos.

-pero que no ellos deberían estar en la cárcel, o por lo menos ahí es donde los habían dejado y según lo que sabían ninguno había cumplido su condena.- pero mientras pensaba en esto Johnny había entrado al callejón y la luz de su moto la había descubierto.

-Pero que tenemos aquí-dijo este con sarcasmo-Una preciosura no llegó a casa a tiempo y sería muy grosero no ayudarla a volver no lo creen-dio llamando la atención de los que estaban afuera, mientras la hechicera trataba de no parecer asustada.

-Es toda tuya, no me interesa- dijo el mago de piel azul antes de dirigirse a los cajeros más cercanos y sacar el dinero.

Raven solo lo miro con odio, intentando idear un plan para salir de ahí, pero estaba un poco paralizada, con la ciudad al parecer llena de villanos y ella no podía usar sus poderes, sin contar que el motociclista ya se estaba acercando peligrosa mete a ella, solo atino en caminar hacia atrás hasta que fue detenida por la pared.

-Rancid, no lo creo, ella viene conmigo, se escucho una voz desde las sobras del callejón-

Raven volteo para ver de quien se trataba.

-Esta bien X, pero te buscaré preciosa-dijo antes de dar la vuelta, mientras la chica lo veía con odio pero esa era una de sus menores preocupaciones en ese momento.

X la tomo del brazo antes de reaparecer en el techo de un edificio muy cerca de la torre, al ver esto la hechicera se zafó rápidamente y se puso en guardia, no se podía quedar así.

-¿Así agradeces que salvara tu vida y quizá un poco más Raven? Vete de una vez antes de que alguien más te vea.

La hechicera se quedo confundida, pero trato de ocultarlo.

-¿Raven, no se de quien me hablas?

-Oye no soy tan tonto como los otros villanos, aunque te hayan disfrazado sigue siendo tu rostro y tu voz, vete antes de que me arrepienta de esto y debería curarte el brazo-dijo el villano antes mientras veía a todos lados.

Esta bien ya no había forma de ocultarlo, pero que había dicho, vio su brazo, la chaqueta estaba rota y se veía empapada, la tocó, miro sus dedos, estaban teñidos de carmín.

-Esta bien gracias, pero ¿Porqué me ayudaste? ¿Qué es esa alarma? y ¿Por qué todos los villanos de la ciudad andan en la calle como si nada?

-Para ser alguien tan callada haces muchas preguntas, deberías informarte de lo que pasa en tu ciudad, es nueva ley, a mi no me agrada le quita lo divertido de vencerlos a ustedes, ve a casa la ciudad ya no es segura, no para ustedes, dijo esto antes de desaparecer de nuevo.

**Queremos respuestas parte uno**

Los primeros en llegar fueron Cyborg, Chico Bestia y Starfire que subieron a la sala en cuanto llegaron para esperar a que llegaran sus demás amigos.

-Viejo, no se que rayos suceda, pero, no es nada bueno- dijo Chico Bestia antes de tumbarse en el sillón y quitarse los añillos para volver a ser él.

-Lo se bestita, todo fue tan extraño es como si ya no conociera la ciudad, todo se comportan tan raro-respondió el metálico haciendo lo mismo y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Amigos míos, que creen que le este pasando a la ciudad que tanto amamos y que se convirtió en nuestro hogar es tan triste ver en lo que se a convertido, ¿por qué las personas estas siendo restringidas y parecen tan felices con ello? En Tamara lo peor que puedes hacerle a alguien es arrebatarle su libertad- dijo la extraterrestre recordando su dolorosa pasado, mientras hacia lo mismo que sus compañeros.

A los pocos minutos, la puerta de la sala se abrió, dejando ver a Robin, su rostro estaba terriblemente serio, en la mano llevaba una billetera y un reloj.

-Viejo, ¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto Chico Bestia sin poder contener la curiosidad.

-Esto es la prueba de que la ciudad esta peor que nunca, encontré a un asaltante en un callejón, detuve el robo, pero la victima se enfado y no me recibió sus pertenencias, se fue diciendo que lo metería en problemas- se sentó al lado de sus compañeros

Los tres Titanes se voltearon a ver con preocupación en el rostro.

-¿Y Raven? Dijo el petirrojo olvidando todo por un momento.

-Aun no ha llegado-contestó el metálico-Mientras estuvimos en la ciudad, o se, estaba todo muy controlado, creo, ¿recuerdas a los tipos que robaron a mi bebe?-Robin asintió- era como si hubieran dejado de ser ellos por un momento, en cuanto sonó una extraña voz, por toda la ciudad.

-Lo se viejo y las personas nos dejaban de decir, regresa a tu casa hijo que da muy poco tiempo, pero ¿poco tiempo para qué?- Dijo Chico Bestia, Robin asintió mientras comenzaba a hurgar en la billetera-¿En serió piensas quedarte con eso?-Robin volteo mientras lo veía acusatoriamente.

-No, Chico Bestia, es solo que tal vez, es tal Víctor-dijo leyendo una credencial pueda decirnos más de lo que esperábamos-les pasó la credencial, para que pudieran verlo.

-Estupendo amigo Robin-dijo Star levantándose de su asiento.

-Cyborg crees que puedas averiguar donde podemos encontrar a este sujeto, tengo muchas preguntas que hacerle.

-Claro-dijo tomando la credencial y dirigiéndose a la computadora, para comenzar a teclear, mientras Robin se paraba junto a el revisando aun la cartera, chico Bestia fue por una soda a refrigerador, mientras Star se dirigió también a la cocina con la esperanza de hacer Krongar, para "ayudar" a sus amigos a relajarse y agilizar sus mentes.

En eso la puerta del living dejó ver a Raven que, llamando la atención de todos los titanes.

-Amiga Raven nos alegra mucho que te nos unas, tenemos todo un nuevo enigma por resolver.

-Si Star pero creo que tendré que esperar un poco para unirme con ustedes,- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la computadora-Cyborg creo que necesito tu…-fue lo ultimo que alcanzó a decir antes de desvanecerse, preocupando a todos los presentes, pero nuestro ágil líder la sostuvo justo a tiempo antes de que se golpeara con el suelo, pero de inmediato la hechicera comenzó a reaccionar, la tomó en brazos, estaba más pálida que de costumbre, sintió en su pecho un liquido caliente, la separó de el y vio en su pecho una manca carmesí, la hechicera intentó bajar de los brazos del héroe, sin embargo, él la sostuvo con más fuerza intercambió una mirada con el metálico antes de salir corriendo hacia la enfermería, con Cyborg Chico Bestia y Starfire detrás de él.

Al llegar a la enfermería Raven ya estaba despierta, pero no luchaba por bajar de, los brazos del héroe aun se sentía mareada.

-Estoy bien-dijo inútilmente, cuando el joven maravilla la puso en una camilla, tomó su brazo, estaba cubierto con un trozo de capa, para evitar que la sangre siguiera fluyendo, Cyborg entro, mientras los otros dos preocupados titanes se quedaron en la puerta.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-Dijo Robin mientras, terminaba de destapar su brazo, solo para ver que la herida era bastante profunda, tomo unas gasas para comenzar a limpiar la zona cuando la mitad maquina se acercaron y ayudó a su compañero.

-No fue nada, Johnny Rancid me disparo desde su motocicleta y…

-¡Que Johnny que!-dijo alterado robin -¿Pero como es qué…? ¿Pero que no él debería estar…? ¿Y cómo es que…? Alguien debió ayudarlo, pero ¿Quién?

-Robin, tal vez deberías esperar afuera- dijo el metálico con una expresión muy seria.

-¿Qué… pero?-Cuando reacciono vio que el brazo de la hechicera estaba sangrando más y ella tenía una expresión de dolor en el rostro, eso a causa de que mientras su mente comenzaba a trabajar a mil por hora tratando de desenmallar todo esto, había limpiado con demasiada fuerza el brazo de la peli violeta-Creo que tienes razón-dijo regañándose mentalmente por haberle hecho a eso a la persona que más quería, como se había podido distraer así-Lo siento Raven-Ella solo asintió.

En cuanto el joven maravilla se unió con sus demás compañeros, el mitad maquina, termino de limpiar la zona, para comenzar a revisar donde estaba la bala.

-Oye Raven, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-Ella volvió a asentir-¿Por qué no te curaste? No me mal entiendas, siempre estaré para ayudarte, pero se me hace raro.

-Es que no pude sacar la bala-dijo mirando hacia el suelo. Cyborg mientras con unas pinzas retiro la bala, pero esta era diferente a todas las que hubiera visto antes, era plateada, y alrededor de la punta tenia pequeños círculos de colores, la enjuago para observarla mejor, tenía un círculo azul, uno verde, uno morado unos rojo y uno azul obscuro, pero ese estaba como transparente, como si se hubiera vaciado, era realmente extraño, mientras tanto la hechicera puso su mano derecha sobre su bazo izquierdo para curar la herida, pero nada, aprovechando la distracción de su amigo, intento hacer elevarse, nada, lo intentó de nuevo, nada pero a la tercera pudo hacerlo como siempre, intento curar su brazo de nuevo , su mano se cubrió de energía azul, pasó casi un minuto , metálico observaba a su compañera pero seguía pensando en la extraña bala, la guando en un frasco la analizaría más tarde.

-AM Cyborg.

-Si

-Creo que algo malo pasa-fue hasta entonces que volteo a observar realmente a Raven, había visto que se estaba curando pero al parecer no había surtido efecto, la herida volvía a sangrar.

El moreno se acercó a ella, limpió de nuevo la herida para, suturarla, cuando terminó vendo su brazo, eso le preocupaba, tal vez algo malo le estaba pasando a su hermanita y lo averiguaría.

-Listo, te quitare los puntos en unos días.

-Gracias

-No hay de que- Raven se intento levantar, pero Cyborg la detuvo.

-Hermanita, te acabas de desmayar y en el procedimiento perdiste más sangre, así que deberías recostarte cuando menos media hora.

A regañadientes se quedo en cama, el metálico le ofreció algunas pastillas, las tomo, era extraño ella rara vez había necesitado algo así. Ayudo Cyborg a recoger todo y este salió de la enfermería, afuera estaban sus amigos esperando a poder entrar, Cyborg salió llevaba el frasco perfectamente escondido y se fue directo a su habitación sin decirle nada a nadie, más que:

-Estaré en mi habitación por si alguien me necesita- de inmediato tres titanes estaban rodeándola.

-OH amiga Raven, me alegra tanto que estés recobrada-dijo abrazándola.

-Si, que susto nos diste-dijo el verde ofreciéndole una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-Traeré algo de la comida que estaba preparando, la necesitaras para recobrar las fuerzas- antes de decir cualquier cosa Star ya no estaba en la enfermería.

-Raven, ¿podemos hablar?-bueno dijo robin mirándola.

Ella asintió y el joven maravilla vio al verde esperando su respuesta a regañadientes el verde salió de la enfermería.

-Siempre yo ¬¬

Cuando chico bestia salia de la sala, quedaron solamente robin y raven. Definitivamente este no había sido su mejor día, el se sentó a un lado de ella.

-Raven, se que ha sido un día largo para ti, pero necesito saber que es lo que te esta pasando, ¿Qué es lo que te ocurrió en la escuela?... raven estas enojado con migo…- aunque la intriga lo carcomía y sentía un instinto asesino contra Rancid por haber lastimado a "su" Raven, le preocupaba más como se encontraba justo ahora.

-No fue nada, sólo que… perdí el control por un momento con Angélica, se las ingenió para sacarme de quicio y…nada mas…

-Sabes que puedes confía en mi, se que te metiste en problemas y eso me preocupa Raven tu no eres así…-las palabras de robin fueron interrumpías ya que raven se lanzo sobre el para abrazarlo, mientras esta le decía.

-robin créeme estoy bien y no estoy enojada con tigo. Lo ocurrido en la escuela no fue tu culpa…yo lo se y no quiero que pienses que fue tu culpa…se que estas sintiendo eso.-decía mientras esta comenzaba a soltar pequeñas lagrimas.-robin te amo, y no quiero que nada nos separe.

-raven…-dijo robin pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que raven se había desmallado. Este sabia que raven debía descansar entonces la llevo hasta su cuarto y la dejo acostada en la cama.

…

Mientras en la sala:

Chico Bestia se hacia un sándwich de tofu cuando Robin entró y comenzó a preparar algo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-Mm no lo se pero Star cocino algo así que…

-Entendido, lo que sea es mejor

En eso ambas chicas entraron a la sala.

-amiga raven estoy muy cansada, me iré a recostar un momento.

-de acuerdo star, gracias por ayudarme a llegar hasta aquí.-dijo raven soltando una sonrisa. Starfire dio la vuelta y salio de la sala, raven se dirigió hasta el sillón y se sentó

-raven que haces aquí, Cyborg dijo que debías descansar-dijo Robin

-lose, pero ya me siento un poco mejo.-

-de acuerdo,.-dijo mirándola.- pero debes comer algo.

-…raven ¿Qué averiguaste esta tarde?-dijo chico bestia

-No se exactamente, vi a varios villanos paseando por la calle, los que se supone deben estar en prisión y antes que eso a un sujeto que corría y decía que fuera a casa-dijo esto mientras se acercaba a la cocina y destapaba la olla del "manjar" que había preparado Star, este despidió una nube azul con un terrible aroma, lo tapo enseguida-¿Y Cyborg?

-No cocino tan mal

-No me refiero a eso, eso solo que salió casi corriendo de la enfermería- El pelinegro solo se encogió de hombros.

…

Mientras con Cyborg:

Llego a su habitación se acercó a la computadora, puso la bala en un escáner, se sentó en su cama, si se le pude llamar así, esta vez, no se iría hasta obtener respuestas, la ultima vez que dejo analizándose algo, burlaron toda su seguridad como si el fue un principiante, pero no esta vez, espero unos minutos, cuando salió un ruido de la computadora se levanto, de la impresora salió un impreso, lo tomo y leyó.

-Es una aleación de plata y cobre, pero ¿Qué hay dentro de estos pequeños círculos?-tomó la bala y un hisopo, vio el azul fuete, estaba reventado así que no fue difícil sacar una muestra de su contenido, lo puso en el escáner y esperó, salió el resultado- Yerbas, agua y elementos no reconocidos.

Probo con el siguiente circulo, el rojo, trato de romperlo, no obtuvo éxito, probó con una aguja, un bisturí, una navaja, hasta con un láser y nada termino tirándolo al suelo enfadado, pero de inmediato la recogió, observo con cuidado la bala, toco el circulo azul, este de inmediato se abrió dándole una descarga que lo dejó en el suelo uno segundos.

**Queremos respuestas parte dos**

Ya era bastante tarde, los titanes ya estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones terminando de alistar sus cosas para levantarse de nuevo temprano al día siguiente, hoy había sido un día bastante extraño e interminable para una titán en especial, Raven estaba sentada en su cama, aun le consternaba el no poder curarse, desvendó la herida para intentar de nuevo, pero nada, volvió a vendarla, ni siquiera había mejoría ni cuando medito hace un rato casi una hora, desde que recibió ese balazo sus poderes fallaron; pero eso no era todo lo que rondaba por su mete, ella aun sentía una angustia por lo ocurrido entre Jessica y robin. Aun rodaba por su mente el hecho de robin le guste mas Jessica que a ella, ya que cuando ella lo beso raven había sentido (con sus poderes) que al joven maravilla le había gustado.

Se pudo ropa cómoda para dormir, puso el despertado en su buró, sin duda, no había dormido nada bien esos días ni había tenido tiempo para meditar, y había perdido un poco el control con Angélica tal vez y en el mejor de los casos eso solo se debía a la falta de sueño, pero no a que no pudiera curarse, como sea, podía pensar mejo cuando no se caía de sueño.

…

3:00 A.m. en la torre T:

Robin estaba plácidamente dormido, cuando, lo llamaron en su puerta.

-Robin necesito que veas algo

-Ya voy Cyborg-se levanto con algo de dificultad, camino hacia la salida y abrió la puerta-¿Qué es?

-Ven-Casi se llevó volando a Robin a través del pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación, detrás de este cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa Cyborg?-pregunto en cuanto pudo tocar el piso de nuevo-Haz estado desvelándote, no te vez muy bien

-Toma-le dio para que revisara unos papeles, sin tomarle importancia a lo que dijo este los leyó o eso parecía.

-¿De qué es esto?

-Recuerdas el accidente de Raven-este asintió-pues eso es de la bala, seguramente, viste su brazo vendado, no quise preocupar a nadie asta estar absolutamente seguro.

-Si pero ¿Qué tiene eso?

-Pues intentó curarse pero no lo logro, y esta no es una bala, común-dijo mientras se la enseñaba-esta hecha para acabar con nosotros, pero aun tiene muchas fallas, por suerte.

-¿Qué es lo que hace exactamente?-dijo el petirrojo mientras ahora enserio leía los papeles que le había dado el metálico.

-Aun no lo se por completo, vez, estos pequeños círculos, tienen una muy alta tecnología, solo se abre al parecer al reconocer el ADN de cada uno de nosotros en mi caso, reconoce mis circuitos, y cada uno contiene substancias que nos sacarían de batalla en un segundo.

-La mía por ejemplo, causa una pequeña falla en mis circuitos, la tuya contiene un paralizante…

-Un momento, si solo se abren con ADN ¿cómo las abriste?

-AMM este yo, entre a sus habitaciones y tome una muestra de sus cepillos-confesó algo apenado el grandote-pero eso no es lo que importa, el de Chico Bestia y el de Raven se parecen, pero aun no estoy seguro completamente de que es lo que hace, pero si hacen lo mismo, afectan los poderes de ambos, pero no se exactamente que sea y el de Star también es un paralizante, pero es diferente al tuyo-cuando terminó de decir esto la cara del petirrojo era la de mas pura preocupación.

-El que la haya fabricado, nos conoce perfectamente, pero para que nos quieren fuera de combate y por que las tiene Rancid, pero sobre todo por qué Rancid y todos los demás estaban en la ciudad, como si nada, pero lo más inquietante es quien la hizo, tengo que investigar-dijo esto y salió de la habitación.

Cyborg tomó la información y se la mando a Abeja, si alguien venia por ello tendrían un respaldo, nadie burlaba su seguridad y atacaba a su hermanita sin irse limpio, solo esperaba no obsesionarse tanto como Robin seguramente lo haría.

…

En la habitación de Raven:

De nuevo el maldito despertador, tanteo con desagrado hasta que logró apagarlo, tomó una ducha, se puso el uniforme, cambio la venda de su brazo, ahora le dolía mucho más que ayer, escondió el vendaje debajo de la manga corta de uniforme, debía ser cuidadosa con eso, no quería levantar sospechas, cepillo su cabello y se dirigió a la sala, era extraño que Robin no estuviera ahí quizá aun era muy temprano, calentó agua, para prepararse su té y se fue a sentar. En eso Cyborg entro su mitad humana se veía cansada, ojerosa.

-Buenos días Cyborg.

-Hola Raven, oye sabes algo de botánica ¿no?-ella asintió.-Me puedes decir, para que se utiliza esto-le dio la hoja del análisis que había hecho, leyó y miro al metálico con confusión tratando de saber por que le preguntaba.

-¿Para que necesitas esto?

-Es sólo curiosidad-de nuevo intentó leer su rostro.

-La mayoría son bastante extraños, más en la tierra si no es que varios no existen, algunos se usan par curar enfermedades, pero con un mal uso y más si los combinas todo, es magia negra, ¿de dónde lo sacaste?- la quijada del metálico llegó hasta el suelo.

-Tengo algo que decirte, pero antes dime, ¿que provocaría exactamente?-ella lo miro alzando una ceja.

-No estoy muy segura, tendría que investigar, pero todo esto se usa en magia negra Cyborg ¿debo preocuparme? ¿De donde obtuviste esto?

-Será mejor que te sientes.

….

Con Robin:

Estaba viento el video, de cuando robaron la evidencia que tenían, lo había guardado en una memoria no podía darme el lujo de perderlo cuando llamaron a su puerta, apago el video de inmediato.

-Si-

-Robin, vamos a llegar tarde, todos ya estamos listos-

-Bajo en un momento Chico Bestia- no había notado como había pasado el tiempo, el aun seguía en pijama, tomo rápidamente su uniforme, se lo puso, tomo la mochila y la memoria, la puso en su bolsillo y salió disparado hacia el garaje.

…..

En el garaje:

Todos estaban en el auto T esperando a que Robin bajara, no quedaba mucho tiempo y en especial ellos no podía llegar tarde por todo eso de ser el ejemplo de la ciudad, pero ya dudaban bastante de toda esa farsa. En cuanto el joven líder apareció se dirigieron a la escuela, el recorrido fue silencioso, ya todos sabían más o menos acerca de lo que había descubierto Cyborg y todos estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos.

Star no podía dejar de pensar de vez en cuando en Robin ese asunto la distraía de lo que le pasaba a la ciudad, pero esto le seguía preocupando. Cyborg trataba de descifrar quien podría ser el que entro a la torre, seguramente así había obtenido la información para hacer el arma lo que lo ponía mucho más furioso aun ya que habrían burlado su seguridad de nuevo y en una sola semana, eso lo ponía más que furioso sin contar que sus nuevas obligaciones le quitaban tiempo para mejorarla. Chico Bestia aun no daba crédito a que alguien pudiera eliminarlos tan fácil y que no pudieran hacer nada al respecto, sin mencionar, que igual no podían hacer nada y a los habitantes de la ciudad nos les importaba nada de eso. Robin pensaba en como conseguir información todos esos villanos yendo y viniendo por las calle de Jump City cuando se supone estaba más limpia que nunca, pero como obtener información, eso era villanos sabía justo donde encontrarlo sin romper reglas hoy tendría una charla con Gizmo y Mammoth. Raven por su parte estaba leyendo varios libros que había llevado, buscando sin parar lo que contenía la bala exactamente.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela, nadie bajo de inmediato.

-Titanes traten de descubrir algo con los demás alumnos, necesitamos toda la información que se pueda-todos asintieron y bajaron del auto T.

**En la escuela **

Robin entro al edificio sn ponerle mucha atención, este ya savia donde quedaba su salón; pero cuando estaba por entrar a la sala alguien lo hizo caer de modo que se cayera pero este llevo a apoyarse son la mano en la pared

-Robin, mi amor que bueno verte-De era Jessica quien lo miraba con una cara demasiado tierna

-Jessica tenemos que hablar-el tomo de la mano y camino con ella unos metros por el pasillo, donde había menos gente.

-Que pasa mi caramelo-

-No soy tu caramelo, ni tu Robin ni nada de eso-dijo con una expresión de enojo.

-No te entiendo, quieres otro apodo, dime como quieres que te diga, novio, corazón o solo Robin elige tengo más- decía mientras se acercaba mas a el.

-No, ninguna, Jessica tu y yo no somos nada lo siento-la separo de el.

-Es esa arpía de cabello violeta ¿verdad? Debí saberlo, es tan obvio, pero ya me las pagara, seguramente te hechizo, pero no te preocupes mi amor te sacaré de esto y tu y yo seremos felices para siempre-después de decir esto salió corriendo se veía enojada. Robin se quedo mirándola y preocupado de que le haga daño a raven, pero ahora debía entrar a clases.

La clase terminó antes de empezar, el profesor el Sr. Collins se había enfermado, eso le dio tiempo para buscar al enano tecnológico, camino por todos los pasillos, pero ni rastro de él ni de Mammoth, comenzó a preguntar por ellos cuando había pasado media hora sin resultado alguno.

-No, no los he visto fuera de en las noticias, no tenía idea de que estudiaran aquí, pero ¿Oye es cierto que andas con Jessica? Y si es así y si no tiene ninguna relación con Esteban ¿me presentas a tu amiga la peli violeta?-robin ignoro todo eso, pero aun así después de encontrar a gizmo investigaría los rumores de raven y estevan.

-No, ¿ellos estudian aquí?-siempre fue lo mismo, así seguí siguió hasta que se le acabo el tiempo libre y tuvo que volver a clases.

…..

Cuando los titanes llegaron a la escuela, raven se despidió de sus amigos y se fue hasta su salón, se sentó en un banco y alguien que estaba detrás de ella le dijo.

-Hola Raven-

-Hola Esteban- dijo de manera más cortante que podía. Raven estaba muy cansada y tenía mucho de que pensar.

-Ocurre algo

El profesor llego, por lo que estevan no pudo seguir hablando con la bruja. La clase termino rápido, raven salio lo mas rápido que pudo hasta el gimnasio.

Mientras iba caminando raven se puso a pensar que la remera de educación física no le taparía su herida; de que la bala que le mostró y le contó su amigo metálico quien las pudo haber hecho. Cuando esta se dio cuenta ya estaba en el gimnasio, fue hasta los vestidores y se aseguro de que no aya nadie y se cambio las vendas; cuando raven salio vio a robin ya cambiado con la ropa de gimnasia.

-Hola-dijo robin soltando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Estuve buscando en mis libros pero aun no he encontrado nada-en eso el entrenador entro, les ordeno hacer abdominales en pareja. Estevan entro pero solo saludo a raven y robin desde lejos, ya que había llegado tarde y aun no estaba cambiado.

-Estuve buscando a los Hive, al parecer nadie tiene noción de que estudiaran aquí, creo que ni siquiera estén registrados- decía robin esto de madera cortada mientras subía y bajaba con cada abdominal mientras raven sostenía sus piernas, después de eso cambiaron.

-Tal vez solo lo hicieron para distraernos, como una trampa-dijo raven

-A estas alturas, ya nada me sorprendería, ¿tienes la siguiente hora libre?

-No-

-¿Física con el Sr. Collins?- dijo robin

-Sí

-Se enfermo

-Súper-dijo raven con un poco de sarcasmo. En eso el entrenador les ordeno a todos a correr, estevan se acerco a raven y ella ni robin pudieron seguir hablando. Haci estuvieron hasta que el entrenador le dijo que deberían subir la cuerda entes de irse.

-me cera difícil con una sola meno.-dijo raven en voz baja mientras miraba la cuerda. Cuando fue el turno de la bruja tomo impulso y comenzó a subirla tratando de hacer todo el trabajo con el brazo derecho, el dolor que sentía era soportable; cuando la clase termino raven salio corriendo hasta los vestidores y se volvió a cambiar las vendas.

-Raven-esta volteo, era Robin-¿Podríamos? hablar un segundo, después de cambiarnos, claro

Raven asintió y volvió a entrar a los vestidores para terminar de cambiarse, cuando esta ya estuvo lista salia para encontrarse con su líder, pero en su lugar estaba estevan.

-Hola de nuevo Raven… ¿Estas bien?

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

-Es que estas sangrando-dijo señalándole el brazo de ella.

-Demonios-dijo en vos baja, ya que la camisa de la escuela era blanca se notaba mucho mas la sangre.- le herida debió abrirse mas cuando me puse la mochila.

-Déjame ayudarte-romo su mochila y comenzó a llevarla hasta la enfermería.

-No, espera, no puedo ir a la enfermería- decía mientras lo jalaba con la fuerza que podía hasta que por fin lo pudo parar.

-¿Cómo que no puedes ir? Estas sangrando-

-No puedo y se acabó- ella pretendía irse con o sin mochila, ya que estevan había sujetado su mochila. En ese momento el chico la levanto como si fuera una muñeca.

-Si no me dices te tendré que llevar a la fuerza-

-Bájame en este mismo instante-pero estevan no le hacia caso, simplemente el seguía caminando -Esta bien, yo contestaré tu pregunta si tu contestas las mías

-¿Qué preguntas?-dijo sorprendido el chico.

-No podemos hablar aquí, vamos afuera-pero en ese momento era el cambio de hora.

-No vas a ir a ningún lado así y además no tenemos clase-

-Ven conozco un lugar- la tomo del brazo y ambos fueron hasta el patio de la cancha el cual estaba vacío-Listo, aquí a esta hora nadie podrá molestarnos, dime ¿cómo te hiciste eso?-

Raven lo miro y se quedo pensando. Era peligroso el contarle para ella, para los titanes incluso para el.

-Si tú contestas una pregunta mía yo contestaré una tuya, te doy mi palabra-

-Fue un incidente, un viejo enemigo-mientras raven hablaba comenzó a curarse el brazo y a vendarlo-¿Qué sabes sobre las ultimas leyes?-el se quedo helado por un momento-Si contestas mis preguntas yo seguiré contestando las tuyas, tienes mi palabra-volteo para todos lados y se acerco más a ella.

-Se supone que no podemos decirles- se alejó, busco algo en su mochila, saco un trozo de papel anotó - Debo irme- esta tomo el papel y comenzó a leerlo, pero sintió unos labios en su mejilla se dio vuelta y era estevan quien salio corriendo; ella se puso colorada y luego siguió leyendo el papel

-Veme hoy en la tarde a las seis, en el café que esta entre la cuarta y la quinta, te responderé todo- En ese momento una idea, mas bien una persona cruzo por su mente…-¡robin!-dijo y tomo su mochila y salio corriendo lo más rápido que pudo hasta la escuela

…..

Cuando robin salio del vestidor se iba a encontrar con raven, pero cuando este salio vio a la mujer con quien se había casado en los brazos de Esteban y esta no luchaba por bajarse. Este solamente se quedo ahí parado viendo como ambos salieron del gimnasio; así estuvo hasta que el timbre de cambio de hora lo saco del trance, el joven maravilla, quien ya se sentía angustiado por las cosas que decían de raven y estevan, salio del salón sin rumbo hasta llegar a un árbol y sentarse debajo de el.

-estaré en lo correcto respecto a raven y ese chico.-pensaba robin mirando fijamente el pasto.-es decir…raven vio como Jessica me beso, pero la conozco ella puede pensar cualquier cosa; además, creo que últimamente que estos temas de la escuela y la ciudad…la e dejado de un lado…-

-Pensé que te vería en el gimnasio-dijo una chica que estaba parada al lado de el. Este levanto la mirada y vio que era raven.-que querías decirme.-dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de el.

-Yo también pensé que te vería allí-no podía evitarlo y debía admitirlo estaba celoso.

-Lo siento, ocurrió algo y…

-Déjalo lo entiendo- dijo de manera cortante.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No, estoy mejor que nunca-raven lo miro, lo conocía mejor que nadie

-estas seguro…,-dijo sin darle mucha importancia- oye creo que tengo la forma de saber que esta pasando, me veré con Esteban esta tarde y…-

-Esta bien tu puedes salir con quien se te pegue la gana, no tienes por que decirme.

-No estas escuchando, enserio Robin que ocurre- En ese momento Jessica estaba cerca y llamaba a robin mirándola con cara de psicótico a raven

-Lo siento tengo un asunto que atender-me levante y me dirigí al lado de la pelinegra.

-¿Robin?- pero cuando dijo esto estaba a mitad de camino. Entonces raven sin entender se levanto y se fue a camino contrario.

-Robin que bueno que viniste, debemos hablar- dijo Jessica mientras lo abrazaba.

-No tenemos nada que hablar

-Claro que si tontuelo, tuvimos una pequeña discusión esta mañana, pero no dejemos que eso se meta en nuestra relación es mejor dejarlo claro, así que entonces ¿Cómo quieres que te llame? Y yo me encargaré de que ninguna bruja de cabello violeta se meta con nosotros de nuevo-

-Jessica, como te explico…tú y yo no somos pareja, queda claro.

-¿Estas… terminando conmigo?- sus ojos se ponían vidriosos

-No Jessica, no se puede terminar lo que nunca empezó- robin salio caminando mientras escucho el llanto de Jessica con algunas amenazas para el y para raven, pero no le dio mucha importancia

…..

Con Jessica:

Robin se alejo de mi, no le importó dejarme llorando, mi teléfono empezó a sonar.

-Hola

-Seca esas lagrimas de cocodrilo y dime si cumpliste

-La tengo desde la mañana

-Excelente, tú nunca me fallas mi querida estudiante, tengo una misión más para ti

-Soy toda oídos

-Te enviare el lugar la hora y las instrucciones, justo ahora y no me falles o sabes lo que pasará

-No hay problema-corte la comunicación el mensaje me llego enseguida, lo abrí y sonreí estaba feliz con esa misión mataría a dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

**Respuestas**

Pensamiento de Raven.

No podía o más bien no podía creerlo, que diablos le pasaba a Robin, bueno al menos no me quedaría a ver su momento con Jessica, tomé mi mochila y fui a mi casillero, me puse un el sacó de la escuela para cubrir la mancha de la blusa y me fui a la biblioteca de la escuela, al menos ahí podía distraerme, quería sacar eso de mi mente, quería decirle que vería a Esteban con el único fin de saber que demonios ocurría pero al parecer no estaba en su mejor momento. cuando entre al edificio, era la primera vez que venia desde que entramos y la verdad cuando la vi me arrepentí, eran cuatro niveles llenos de estantes y estos repletos de libros, no sabia que era lo que sentía en estos momentos exactamente era una extraña mezcla de ira y resentimiento, no sabia como llamarlo, me senté en una mesa al menos tenía unos veinte minutos y no quería pensar en ellos, en nada que tuviera que ver con él o Jessica o incluso Angélica y la mejor manera de distraerme, ya que no podía meditar por obvias razones era leyendo y si que tenia que leer tenía toda una investigación pendiente.

Esa vez tuve suerte, en el primer libro que había venia el hechizo, no tenia ya mas tiempo pero ya lo había encontrado, puse un separador, lo guardé en mi mochila y fui a la siguiente clase, matemáticas, nada fuera de este mundo, poner atención al profesor me distrajo bastante, después de realizar unos cuantos problemas la clase había terminado, tome mis cosas, era hora del almuerzo distraerme con mis amigos me haría bien.

Fin del pensamiento de Raven

…

En el comedor

Tres titanes ya estaban sentados en una mesa, con comida para cinco charlando animadamente mientras esperaban a sus amigos para comer, Chico Bestia al lado de Star y Cyborg enfrente de Star.

-Chicos y volviendo a lo de ya saben que-dijo el metálico- han sabido algo

-Viejo aquí nadie dice nada-contesto el verde

-Mis amigas, me han comentado algo, pero se me hace más apropiado hablarlo en casa.

-Star tiene razón-dijo Robin mientras se sentaba al lado del metálico-Yo también encontré algo interesante.

-Raven, por aquí-dijo entusiasmada la Tamaraniana, su amiga se sentó a su lado, el momento no podía ser más incómodo ahora para tres titanes, que solo se observaban de reojo haciendo un incomodo silencio que fue roto por el verde que al parecer no lo había notado.

-Chicos me contaron un chiste increíble, ¿Quieren oírlo?-dijo con los ojos llenos de esperanza.

-AM

-Este

-Preferiría que…-Fueron las repuesta de sus compañeros.

-Vamos no sean aguafiestas, en clase la maestra dice: "Siéntense en silencio" y Silencio murió aplastado… jajajajajajajajajaja- los otros no hicieron mayor caso, solo Star que ahora estaba triste por el pobre silencio, estaba a punto de romper en llanto hasta que Robin le explico el chiste

-Vamos no fue tan malo, Cy a ti te gusto no viejo-él negó con la cabeza- Rae-no obtuvo respuesta y a Star ni le pregunto, era mejor- saben a veces siento que no aprecian mi talento-se volteo indignado.

-Y dime Raven como te sientes-dijo el metálico haciendo referencia a su aun no sano brazo.

-Mejor, gracias.

Así continuaron haciendo pausas para comer platicar, uno que otro intento del cambiante por hacerlos reír, claro había titanes que se evadían y esto no fue desapercibido por el mitad robot, cuando el almuerzo terminó los titanes se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases.

…..

En uno de los edificios de la escuela:

Por los pasillos ya no se veía a nadie más que a una pelinegra de ojos rosas que hurgaba algunas cosas en lo que parecía su casillero, tomo una pequeña bolsa de plástico y la metió en su mochila y se dirigió al patio de las canchas, una vez que llegó a este se sentó en una esquina sobre el pasto, recargada en la barda de la escuela, saco la pequeña bolsa y la puso en el suelo sobre una pequeña roca pegada igualmente a la barda, saco de su bolsillo una memoria USB y la metió en la bolsa sobre la roca, levanto una de sus manos apuntando a la parte más alta de la pared, rayos rosados salieron de su mano y una parte de la barda cayó sobre la bolsa destrozando en mil pedazos la memoria, quito rápidamente, el escombro y se llevó los residuos de esta en la bolsa, colocó su mochila en su hombro y la tiró en el basurero más cercano la evidencia de su pequeño crimen. Continuó caminando como si nada hasta entrar en otro edificó con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

-Oye tú, espera, te he buscado todo el día- esa voz la conocía, se volteo para ver de frente a la chica que le hablaba.

-Si- Angélica corrió hasta quedar de frente con ella.

-Oye nada de lo que me dijiste funcionó ahora Esteban saldrá con ella y Robin terminó contigo según se y más de una vez y eso solo hoy, hable con Esteban y a el no le importa que ella sea mitad demonio y bueno fue más o menos algo así…Lo vez, tienes que hacer algo- comenzaba a hacer todo un berrinche.

-Niña, no me interesa

-¿Qué, pero dijiste que si yo te ayudaba…?

-Dije que no sabias cuanto me ayudaría eso a mi, si a tu no supiste aprovechar la oportunidad, es tu problema, yo obtuve lo que quería

-¡Qué! no puedes dejar esto así, yo te ayude

-Obsérvame-La dejo sola en el pasillo mientras continuo con su tranquilo paseo por la escuela, decidió que era hora de hacer el encargó que le habían hecho, aun había tiempo, debía viajar y quería hacerlo con calma, salió de la escuela, tomo un respiro y tomó un taxi.

-¿A donde vamos?-dijo un señor robusto.

-Al aeropuerto, lo mas rápido que pueda, creo que con esto bastara-dejo caer sobre el asiento del copiloto seiscientos dólares.

-Usted manda-dijo este antes de acelerar a todo lo que podía.

…

De nuevo en la escuela:

Por fin las clases habían terminado y nuestros héroes favoritos se reunían en la entrada para volver a su querida torre, se comenzaba a nublar, hacia mucho viento y el cielo se obscurecía, llovería sin duda, Cyborg oprimía algunas cosas en su brazo y después de unos segundos el auto T estaba frente a ellos, Subieron, Cyborg y Robin enfrente, Chico Bestia, Star y Raven atrás.

Nadie habló durante todo el camino, en cuanto llegaron a la torre, Raven salió hacia la azotea, sin decir nada a nadie, necesitaba meditar un poco, Chico Bestia se fue a buscar uno de sus preciados videojuegos y Star a ver a su querida mascota. Ya cerrado el auto T Cyborg detuvo a Robin antes de que este también se fuera.

-Robin, podemos hablar-El volteo y caminó hasta su metálico amigo.

-¿Qué ocurre Cyborg?

-tu ya sabes que aquí no es mas secreto lo que paso con Jessica y tu, pero que ocurre con raven y tu…los veo algo distantes.

El pelinegro maldijo por lo bajo, al metálico no se le iba una, miro al suelo, ya no tenía salida.

-Es complicado-como no vio respuesta del moreno trató de continuar-es que cuando ocurrió eso de Jessica raven me dijo que después de eso ella tuvo un pequeño descontrol con sus poderes. Cuando tú curaste su herida ella me dijo que todo estaba bien entre nosotros…pero…aun así la noto algo extraña

-tu crees que este celosa…o talvez solamente este confundida…recuerda que ella puede sentir cosas, en especial a ti. Dime ¿Qué sentiste cuando Jessica te beso?

-pues…-este se quedo pensando sabia que raven era celosa, pero no creía que ella le mentiría diciéndole que todo estaría bien si ella se sentía mal.-no lo recuerdo, me sentí como hechizado.

-talvez ella este confundida.

-no lo se. De todas maneras creo que ya no le agrado…-el joven maravilla miro hacia el suelo.-ella tiene una cita con estevan.

-yo no creo eso, viejo ella te ama.

-Ella esta saliendo con alguien, me dijo que tiene una cita hoy a las seis. No puedo decirle nada, ella me vio besando con Jessica.

-pero fue un accidente. ¿Piensas quedarte con los brazos cruzados?

-¿Qué más puedo hacer?

Así se quedaron ambos titanes hablando; mientras en el techo de la torre la hechicera de cabello lavanda había intentado meditar por veinte minutos, pero aun así no podía concentrarse del todo, no terminaba de comprender que diablos había sido lo de la tarde, era verdad que Jessica no le simpatizaba en lo más mínimo, pero no era solo el hecho de que siempre la veía con Robin, era extraño ahora que pensaba en ello, no había podido sentir más su aura desde que le dio la mano el primer día de clase. Pero sus pensamientos se tornaron a otra cosa, ¡su investigación! Debía hablar inmediatamente con Cyborg, una vez dentro de la torre, uso su poderes para atravesar los pisos y llegar más rápido al garaje, había olvidado su mochila en la cajuela del auto con todo y sus libros, al llegar a su destino, sobresalto, bueno casi infartó a dos chicos que continuaban platicando haciendo que saltaran. La peli violeta no se percato de esto y abrió inmediatamente la cajuela, sacó su mochila y comenzó a hurgar en ella.

-Raven, ocurre algo- Dijo Robin que fue el primero en salir del susto, mientras imploraba que no hubiera escuchado nada, ella no contestó hasta sacar el libro indicado.

-¡Aquí esta!

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo el metálico algo confundido.

-En la escuela encontré la que creo son las pócimas que venían en la bala.

-Buen trabajo Raven-dijo el joven maravilla, pero ella no pareció tomare importancia. Ella abrió el libro en la página indicada, mostrándoles el libro abierto.

-La de chico Bestia fue fácil, solo tuve que recordar, como lo pude transformar cuando Malchior…-su voz se apagó ante el recuerdo, pero se repuso y continuó hablando- en el mismo libro hay una pócima para anular la habilidad de la transformación y el mío, era una pócima para anular los poderes de un hechicero, pero me pregunto que falló.

-Las incrustaciones de la bala necesitan mejoras, no se abren completamente, tal vez fue a debido a la dosis-dijo el metálico mientras los tres se veían con preocupación.

-Bien hecho Raven- dijo una vez más el joven maravilla- lo que debemos hacer ahora es averiguar quien esta haciendo y detenerlo antes de que lo mejoren y nos eliminen. En ese momento la alarma sonó al igual que el comunicador de los tres, lo tomaron y vieron a Chico Bestia en la pantalla.

-Chico vengan rápido, tenemos una transmisión con los titanes este, ¡encontraron algo, vengan rápido!-Los tres cortaron la comunicación y corrieron a la sala principal, cuando hubieron llegado los titanes este estaban en la pantalla esperándolos pacientemente, se unieron con Chico Bestia y con Star enfrente de la pantalla.

-Hola chicos-dijo abeja desde la pantalla, se veía bastante preocupada.

-Hola, dime Abeja ¿qué fue lo que encontraron?-dijo el líder de los titanes.

-Tal vez sería bueno que se sentaran-dijo Speedy detrás de abeja igualmente preocupado.

-¡Por favor ya no resisto díganlo ahora!-dijo Chico Bestia tirando de su cabello, ya había esperado a que sus compañeros subieran y la intriga lo carcomía.

-Esta bien, como quieran-dijo Abeja- No fue fácil pero pudimos entrar por un momento al sistema policial de su ciudad, tenemos nuestros contactos, encontramos que la ciudad esta más limpia que nunca, ni una denuncia, ni robos, ni estafas registradas, pero no es precisamente por el excelente trabajo de seguridad lo que encontramos es que sus cárceles están completamente vacías y todos los policías y detectives fueron despedidos apenas hace unos días, por eso no hay nada registrado no hay como ni donde hacerlo- Los titanes Oeste estaban que no se la creían sabían que algo andaba mal pero no sabían que tan grabe era-Les mandare los archivos justo ahora, decía mientras tecleaba algunas cosas, listo estará cargado en unos segundos.

-Gracias Abeja-fue lo e atino a decir el líder titán saliendo de su sorpresa, todos esto años de limpiar la ciudad y en unos días llegaba este sujeto y destrozaba todo en un segundo.

-No hay de que-en ese momento la Torre este se iluminó en una luz roja parpadeante-lo siento tenemos una situación aquí.

-Gracias Bee- dijo Cyborg, mientras observaban como los titanes este se ponían en movimiento.

-Hasta luego Chispita- en eso algo cubrió la pantalla y la comunicación se cortó dejando paso a una pantalla borrosa.

Los titanes aun meditaban sobre los recién descubierto, cuando llegó todo el informe que había mandado Abeja.

-Viejo ¿ahora que haremos?-Chico Bestia se dejo caer en el sofá

-No lo se- todos vieron a su líder, por primera vez ya en muchísimo tiempo nadie tenia idea que hacer, pero cuando el decía eso estaban perdidos, lo vieron salir de la sala mirando el suelo con las manos en los bolsillos, se sentía fatal había fallado de tantas y tantas formas en solo unos días, había fallado como amigo, al no apoyar a Raven, como guardián de la ciudad que prometió proteger dejándola indefensa en manos de quien sabe que maniaco y sobre todo y tal vez lo que más le dolía era que había fallado como líder al no saber guiar a su equipo él siempre detective el joven maravilla no tenia idea de que hacer.

Cyborg comenzó a revisar el informe que Abeja había mandado, mientras nadie podía ocultar su preocupación, aun así trataron de pensar cada uno en que podían hacer, pero cada vez que llegaban a algo los derrumbaban las pocas posibilidades que ahora tenían, todas menos una que la ojivioleta mantenía en pie como único recurso de información.

Ya casi pasada la tarde, se dirigió a su habitación, aun tenía puesto el uniforme de la escuela y no podía ir con su preciada capa y leotardo, saco unos jeans obscuros del fondo de su armario, unos zapatos bajos y una remera, cuando se escucho un trueno y un relámpago ilumino su habitación cambió sus zapatos por unas botas y tomo un abrigo negro ajustado en su cintura, se miró al espejo y suspiro, querría llevar su capa, pero probablemente la detendrían, tomó su comunicador y lo metió en una bolsa de su pantalón , vio los anillos, quizá los necesitaría los metió en la bolsa de su abrigo, busco el papel que le había dado Esteban y fue a la sala, para avisar que se iba. Cuando entró solo encontró a Cyborg que aun estaba revisando el informe que había mandado abeja.

-Cyborg, voy a salir-El metálico abrió su ojo humano todo lo que pudo al ver a su hermanita, en realidad Robin no bromeaba con que tenia una cita, pero se le hacia extraño de todas formas no solo por que saliera con alguien de hecho estaba feliz por ella, pero Raven era como Robin ponía el deber ante todo y era extraño que saliera en las actuales condiciones cuando todos estaban buscando hasta debajo de las piedras para hallar al maldito detrás de todo esto, tal vez podía ayudar a Robin un poco o investigar acerca del tipo que saldría con su hermanita con lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Si, algo me comento Robin-Ella se sobresalto, había pensado que Robin no le había puesto atención pero de ser así ¿porqué su extraña actitud? Al ver la reacción de la peli violeta el metálico prosiguió- ¿Segura que quieres salir? Tal vez sea mejor cuando hayamos resuelto esto.

-si, es por esto por que debo salir ahora ¿Seguro que Robin te contó?- El asintió ambos estaban totalmente confundidos de lo que decía el otro, Raven estaba casi segura de que Robin no la había escuchado y Cyborg pensaba que tal vez Raven necesitaba des estresarse un poco.

-Como tú digas, oye si se atreve a hacerte daño ten por seguro que desaparecerá de la faz de la tierra-dijo mientras, veía seriamente a la hechicera.

-No creo que lo haga de cualquier forma puedo cuidarme yo sola y llevo mi comunicador-El ojo humano de Cyborg se inundo, corrió y abrazo cálidamente a su hermanita, ella aunque seguía confundida correspondió el abrazo, se separaron y el la miraba sintiéndose orgulloso pero algo celoso de tener que compartir a su hermanita, ella comenzó a caminar a la salida aun mirando con confusión al robótico- Hem se me hace tarde Cy…

-OH si, si claro ve

Después de un rato el metálico decidió ir a hablar con Robin, no habían sabido de él desde que se fue en la tarde y eso lo preocupaba, camino por los pasillos casi silenciosos de la torre ya que solo se escuchaba el ligero golpeteo que hacían las gotas de lluvia al estrellarse contra los ventanales de la torre, cuando estuvo fuera de la puerta que decían "Robin" en ella tocó un par de veces, pero no obtuvo respuesta, tocó un par de veces más pero nada, estaba a punto de buscarlo en otro sitio cuando escuchó un golpe dentro de la habitación, no lo dudo ni un segundo y entro. Dentro del cuarto Robin lanzaba capas, cinturones y hasta ropa interior, el colchón de su cama estaba volteado, todo era un desastre en su loco frenesí.

-Viejo, ¿qué esta pasando?

-Ah hola Cyborg no te escuche-siguió en su loca búsqueda, el metálico pensó que esta situación lo estaba volviendo loco.

-Uh ¿Qué buscas?- Robin se sentó en su colchón volteado y puso la cara sobre las manos apoyando los codos en sus rodillas.

-No puede ser, soy tan… agggggggg, lo perdí Cyborg

-¿Qué perdiste?-dijo el metálico temiendo que contestara una locura

-El video de la cámara de seguridad, no esta en nuestra computadora, lo guarde en una menoría la lleve todo el día conmigo y la perdí-no había cambiado su postura estaba realmente frustrado.

-Viejo-dijo mientras se sentaba a un lado de él- que más da

-¿Cómo que qué más da? Era lo único que habíamos podido conservar y ¡lo perdí en quien sabe donde!- El metálico casi se hace bolita al temer que el fúrico y ahora de pie Robin lo golpeara.

-Viejo tranquilo, no pudimos ver nada en el video, debemos enfocarnos en lo que aun tenemos y lograr que dejen de robarnos la evidencia-ahora el estaba igual de enojado, podrían haber burlado su seguridad, pero nadie burlaba su seguridad dos veces sin ser castigado por la furia de Cyborg, se habían burlado dos veces en su cara-Esto ya es personal.

-Pero no se, no se que hacer- volvía a su anterior posición sentado en su volteada cama.

-¿Qué? Robin, el Robin que yo conozco jamás se ha rendido, cuando no sabemos que hacer busca sin descansar, y los seguimos por que todos somos un equipo y siempre de que alguno de nosotros necesita apoyo estas ahí, así que esta vez no es diferente nos hemos enfrentado a extraterrestres dementes, niñas obsesionadas con salir contigo, parientes locos y el demonio más peligroso ¿crees que no podemos con esto? Respóndeme, si te rindes esta bien, pero yo no lo are-El discurso motivador de Cyborg parecía tener efecto el petirrojo ya que se levantó inmediatamente.

-Hagámoslo

…..

Raven caminaba por el pasillo de la torre aun dudando a que se refería el moreno.

-Hola Rae…-ella miro molesta al verde-…ven- se formó una gotita en su frente casi olvida que no le agradaba del todo que recortaran su nombre-¿Vas a salir?- ella asintió-¿Y… puedo saber a dónde?-Ella se encogió de hombros al parecer ya media torre sabia que más daba.

-Voy a ver a un chico de las escuela, Esteban- Chico Bestia le dedico su mejor cara picara, aunque en el fondo estaba algo dolido por que saliera con alguien, pero pudo ocultarlo bien, ella rodó los ojos- No es lo que crees, conseguí bueno más bien es un intercambio, como sea me contara que es lo que pasa con la ciudad.

-Si claro-dijo el verde aun con su cara picara- ella lo vio con sus penetrantes ojos lavanda indicándole que ni se le ocurriera bromear de nuevo con eso y que era la verdad, otra gotita se formó en su frente-OH es enserio, que bueno al fin sabremos algo- ella asintió y continuo su camino-OH y Rae…ven-Ella se detuvo y volteó- ten cuidado-ella asintió y continuó su camino.

Raven por fin llegó a la salida de la torré y como se había vuelto común uso su poderes para llegar a la ciudad por debajo de esta y apareció en un obscuro callejón cerca de donde había quedado de verse con Esteban, comenzó a caminar, parecía que el cielo iba a caer, cada vez llovía más fuerte, llego al lugar corriendo al indicado tratando de huir de la lluvia, no podía usar sus poderes para cubrirse, se veía bastante agradable, no había mucha gente y eso me tranquilizó, estaba por entrar, cuando la lluvia dejo de caer sobre ella y una mano se posiciono en su hombro derecho, lo que la hizo voltear.

-Gracias por venir, permíteme decirte que luces hermosa-la voz de Esteban sonaba un poco preocupada, pero aun así el comentario pudo ruborizar ligeramente a la de piel gris, se quedo mirando por un momento a Esteban

-Ven, o te resfriaras-la tomo de la mano y la condujo a un auto negro y bastante lujoso que estaba enfrente del café.

-Hem gracias-dijo tímidamente la chica-pensé que te vería en el café- dijo ella mientras se detenían frente a la puerta del copiloto.

-Si, pero solo afuera, te explicare cuando estemos en un lugar seguro- dijo esto mientras le abría la puerta caballerosamente, cuidando aun que ni una sola gota de lluvia la mojara, ella lo vio fijamente a los ojos tratando de leerlo, no mentía pero su instinto aun la hacia dudar un poco, pero al ver que no había amenaza aceptó entrar al auto, el cerro la puerta y rodeo rápidamente el auto, entro y lo encendió, para conducir un poco a prisa.

-¿Y puedo saber a dónde me llevas?-el asintió acelerando un poco más

-A las afueras de la ciudad, ya no queda nada en la ciudad que sea seguro

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-La joven aun trataba de leerlo

-Por favor te contestaré cuando sea seguro-su voz era suplicante, la hechicera decidió callar, ya hacia suficiente el chico arriesgándose así pero aun así desconocía sus motivos y eso la hacia dudar.

…..

Mientras en la torre de los titanes Chico Bestia llegó a la sala y sacó una soda del refrigerador, era tan frío ver la sala a esa hora vacía, se dirigió al sillón con la intención de comenzar a hacer zapping en la televisión pero un extraño libro a su lado llamó su atención, lo tomó, era uno de los pesados libros de Raven, la curiosidad lo embargó, tenia como separador los análisis de Cyborg, no entendía nada de ellos solo lo que alguien había creado una arma que era capaz de sacarlos de combate en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tomo un sorbo de su soda y comenzó a intentar descifrar el libro de Raven, después de ver que no tenía sentido, con frustración comenzó a girarlo hasta ver que lo sostenía de cabeza.

-OH mucho mejor-dijo este mientras ahora si comenzaba a comprender que decía.

Por la puerta del living entró Star flotando muy ligeramente y viendo hacia el suelo aun deprimida por ver a la ciudad que la había recibido y que se había convertido en su nuevo hogar en tales condiciones.

-Hala verde amigo-dijo aun con tristeza

-Hola Star-dijo este sin prestar mucha atención- oye, quizás tú puedas ayudarme

-¿Qué ocurre?-se acerco a el tratando d verse más alegre

-Recuerdas, los análisis de Cyborg

-Si, que ocurre con eso

-Bueno si Harry Potter, El aprendiz de brujo y demás películas de magia me han enseñado es que la magia se combate con magia y que siempre hay un contra hechizo para un hechizo, dijo mientras descifraba otro renglón- entonces si es magia negra la que contiene la temible arma con la que pueden patearnos el trasero, ya sabiendo que es, debe de haber un antídoto con el que lo podamos evitar.

-OH eso es brillante mi verde amigo-la alienígena daba saltos con mucha emoción, en eso entraron a la sala un frustrado Robin y un Cyborg con cara de preocupación, que olvidaron por un momento lo que tenían en mente al ver que Chico Bestia tenia un libro en las manos.

-¿Qué es brillante?-preguntó el metálico saliendo aun con algo de asombro y terror de aquella vista.

-Nuestro amigo ha tenido una brillante idea para contrarrestar la magia de la malvada arma que podría ser una complicación en nuestra lucha por recobrar nuestra querida ciudad.

Los dos aun no salían del asombro de ver a chico Bestia así cuando ya trataban de procesar lo que les cavaba de decir la princesa tamaraneana tratando de unir a Chico Bestia brillante e idea en una misma oración que no incluyera sarcasmo.

-OH iré a llamar a nuestra amiga Raven ella tiene un basto conocimiento en la hechicería y nos ayudara a hacer el antídoto-Star ya estaba volando a la puerta.

-Hem Star Raven no esta en la torre-dijo el robótico saliendo por fin de sus pensamientos deteniendo a la alienígena, mientras al pelinegro la sangre comenzaba a hervirle de solo recordarlo.

-OH-dijo mientras volaba de regreso- ¿Y a que se debe su ausencia en una noche tan tormentosa?- Cyborg iba a contestar pero Chico Bestia se le adelantó.

-Dijo que iba a ver a un tal Esteban-dijo el verde mientras tomaba un poco de soda

-acaso nuestra amiga esta en una cita.-dijo starfire mirando a robin.

-No, yo también pensé lo mismo-dijo el verde mientras volvía a darle vuelta al libro-pero, ella me dejo bastante claro que había quedado de verse con el por que le había prometido contarle que sucede a la ciudad, o algo así.

Dos chicos voltearon a verse algo incrédulos, tratando de procesar lo que escuchaban, Cyborg se volteó a ver a robin con una cara que le decía eres un idiota, mientras que el pelinegro se sentía precisamente eso y más por haber tratado así a Raven, se sentía como basura y más aun por que ella era la única que estaba investigando en estos momentos, mientras ahora el metálico lo veía con algo de enojo, mientras el bajaba la mirada aceptando todo.

-OH

-¡Aquí esta!-gritó eufórico el verde-encontré algo que puede servir-saco a todos de sus pensamientos mientras Robin se gritaba internamente por no hacer su deber de líder y ayudar a Chico Bestia, todo ahora si pusieron atención al verde, que les enseñaba una pagina del libro.

…..

Con Raven:

Después de algunos minutos llegaron a un sitio que aun estaba algo poblado pero ya estaban lejos del centro de la ciudad.

-Lo siento pero es por seguridad de ambos-ella no dijo nada esperando que continuara-creo que tengo una pregunta más bien varias por contestar, se bastante de lo que le pasa a la ciudad y te preguntaras ¿Por qué? Bueno soy hijo del jefe de policía que es amigo del alcalde-Raven estaba asombrada- Nos sorprenden estas acciones de el antes era la persona más sonriente de ente mundo muy amigable y preocupado por el bienestar de los demás, pero hace un par de meses comenzó a tener problemas con mi padre y con todos, ahora despidió a todo el equipo de policía y libero a todos los villanos, cree en una idea distinta de ciudad utópica pero no lo es, además despide a todos los que se le oponen, bueno creo que es mi turno ¿Por qué no les es permitido salvar a la ciudad?-esto tomo a Raven por sorpresa casi había olvidado el trato, pensaba que como ocultaban cosas de ellos también lo hacían con los ciudadanos, pero ahora que lo pensaba tenia sentido, aun le era difícil confiar, pero el estaba jugando todo o nada con esto, decidió contestar.

-Creo que ocultan cosas para ustedes como a nosotros, por alguna razón se nos tiene prohibido tal vez por que con ellos teníamos una conexión con la policía, pero no quieren que interfiramos ¿Por qué no pueden contarnos?-El medito un momento su respuesta

-Es sobre la nueva ley-acento a decir-es parte de su "utopía" una en la que los ciudadanos en resumen trabajan para los villanos, así ellos están felices y solo toman lo que necesitan, los ciudadanos no pueden hacer nada, es algo extraño si no existe castigo ni denuncia entonces no hay crimen, además hay una especie de toque de queda los villanos tienen total libertad a partir de las 10 de la noche, durante el día toman con moderación pero es mejor estar bajo llave llegada la noche y como ustedes interferirían pues no podemos decirles, además están llamando a algunos villanos para… terminar con ustedes e incluso obligan a varios científicos brillantes a trabajar para ellos, es por eso que te lo tenia que decir de algún modo yo y mucho ciudadanos estoy casi seguro que todos están de acuerdo conmigo en que son nuestra única esperanza, pero, bueno si no hay donde denunciar y no hay castigo no hay crimen cierto, pero aun así temo que hagan una excepción, por favor tengan mucho cuidado-Raven no podía creer que era todo lo que estaba diciendo, se había quedado muda-Se por todos los rumores y por entrevista y demás estudios que hacen en los noticieros que tienes poderes curativos, pero ¿Por qué no curaste tu brazo?-La hechicera lo vio intentando leer sus intenciones, pero solo encontró preocupación y ella había dado su palabra, además el estaba arriesgando su vida al decirle todo eso, merecía que le contestara con la verdad, suspiró.

-Bien creo que tiene que ver con lo que me contaste de eliminar a los titanes, de algún modo están logrando crear un arma, que nos elimine y en su defecto a nuestras habilidades-miro al suelo.

-Esto esta cada vez peor-ella asintió

-¿Por qué me ayudas? Puedes meterte en muchos problemas

-Ya te lo dije, confió en ustedes Raven, pero además-el chico cayó por un momento-me agradas-dijo soltándolo todo a prisa mientras la miraba a los ojos-eres la persona más increíble que he conocido, solo te he tratado unos días pero me siento muy bien contigo y no puedo evitar que me guste, tal vez, demasiado-

Raven estaba asombrada, no podía hablar, no podía creer lo que escuchaba y sobre todo no podía cree que rompería el corazón del chico que la había ayudado tanto y que aun sabiendo lo que era cortesía de Angélica no le temía, pensó por un momento que era broma pero al ver sus ojos no había duda, ni rastro de que mintiera, lo que haría más difícil lo que estaba apunto de decirle además de que sabía exactamente como se sentía el amor no correspondido.

-Yo-bajo la mirada-no puedo… no puedo corresponderte

-Lo se-eso sorprendió a la hechicera haciendo que volteara a ver al chico- ya savia de antes que tu y robin eran pareja, pero igual no pude evitar de enamorarme de ti. Luego escuche el problema de Jessica y robin, lo cual fue planeado por angélica…raven no dejes que nadie te separe de el, tu mereces a alguien como el. No lo dejes por una tontería que provoco Jessica y angelica

-Yo…

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo y quiero que seas feliz, casi lo olvido- metió su nao a su chaqueta y sacó una hermosa rosa azul-quiero que la tengas, la traje para ti-dijo esto mientras se la daba a la hechicera, ella estaba indecisa de tomarla-vamos tómala es tuya- ella tímidamente la tomó- Y ahora si me permites, ya es algo tarde y quisiera invitarte a cenar antes del toque de queda y no aceptaré un no por respuesta-dijo bromeando un poco, mientras encendía de nuevo el auto-ella aun no salía de shock por lo que había dicho pero sobre todo, por la parte en que en unos días se había dado cuenta, pero le impactaba lo que había dicho de el

-No tienes que hacer esto, es peligroso para ti-dijo recordando como pretendían aislar a los titanes.

-Eso no me importa, probablemente no volvería a tener una oportunidad como esta, además no esta prohibido por las leyes, además conozco un lugar que te encantará-Ambos quedaron en silencio él por que aun así Estaba absolutamente feliz de que ella no lo hubiera rechazado y ella aun trataba de digerir todo o que le acababan de decir.

Así pasaron unos minutos hasta que se acercaron al lugar indicado.

-Mira es allí-Pero antes de que la hechicera pudiera ver a donde señalaba el chico, algo impacto con el auto haciendo que se volcaran.

…

En la torre T:

Los cuatro titanes se encontraban en la sala, habían roto la regla de oro de la casa, NO ENTRAR A LA HABITACIÓN DE RAVEN, pero había sido por una buena causa, habían tomado más libros, todos tenían uno en la manos mientras buscaban, o así parecía ya que el líder titán no se podía concentrar, estaba sentado en la mesa con dos libros más y uno abierto frente a el pero no los leía, solo veía su comunicador, viendo como al fin el de Raven volvía más cerca de la torre.

-Viejo, tienes que calmarte-el hombre de hojalata estaba ahora junto a él y se sentaba enfrente.

-no puedo, esta ahí sola y ¿Si le pasa algo? Jamás me lo perdonaría ella fue a decirme en primer lugar pero fui tan estúpido, no le hice caso, yo y mis estúpidos celos- Bajo la cabeza mientras la apoyaba en el libro por lo que lo ultimo apenas fue audible, estaba en verdad frustrado.

-Viejo tranquilízate, esta con Esteban- el chico maravilla lo vio con cara de pocos amigos mientras el metílico caía en cuanta de lo que acababa de decir- Uh, es decir es Raven estará bien sabe como cuidarse, puede desaparecer si algo se pone feo y lleva su comunicador ¿Qué rayos podría pasar?-dijo con su mejor sonrisa, pero como si ese tipo de frases atrajeran a la mala suerte un mensaje a lo que parecía toda la ciudad apareció en su pantalla.

-Buenas noches Jump City, dijo la reportera en la pantalla, tenemos un anunció de ultima hora de nuestro querido alcalde-dijo mientras su sonrisa se torcía un poco, por el esfuerzo de realizarla, en la pantalla apareció el alcalde, todos fuero para ver mejor a la pantalla.

-Querido ciudadanos de Jump City les tengo un anuncio, mañana es un nuevo día oficial, por lo que no habrá labores, así es niños mañana pueden faltar a sus escuelas sin irrumpir la ley-los titanes sabían a que se refería- por que mañana será un día especial, abra una ceremonia que todos tienen que ver, será un día para la historia, empezara alas doce del día, no puedo decirles más mis queridos ciudadanos es una sorpresa para ustedes, me despido y hasta entonces- la comunicación se corto dejando a los jóvenes muy desconcertados, pero sobre todo a Cyborg que ya sacaba de sus casillas que pudieran manipular así todo en la torre.

-¡Genial mañana no hay clases!-grito chico Bestia, mientras los demás lo veían desaprobatoriamente.

El comunicador de Robin sonó, corrió de nuevo a la mesa y lo abrió, era un mensaje de emergencia de Raven, se encontraba bastante cerca de la torre.

**El adiós y la venganza**

Con raven y Estevan

Cuando le mostró el lugar en donde iban a comer raven sintió un fuerte choque en el auto, provocando que este se diera vuelta y ella se golpeara fuerte la cabeza y a esteban le impacto mas el choque. Todo ocurrió muy rápido para ambos jóvenes.

-Esteban-la vos de la bruja apenas se escucho mientras ella comenzó a sentir un líquido detrás de su nuca. Se saco el cinturón y comenzó a gatear hasta donde se encontraba el chico mientras las bolsas de aire se desinflaban; raven saco a estevan del lugar de donde estaba, pudo notar que este se había cortado un poco la cara, pero lo que mas le importaba era de que a el se le habían partido un par de costillas y le costaba respirar. Esta trato de curarlo con su poder, pero era inútil no podía lograrlo y el golpe en su cabeza ya le comenzaba a doler cada vez mas.

Cuando raven levanto la mirada vio unos rayos rosas que se dirigían al auto, esta se lanzo al suelo con el futbolista para esquivarlos, la vista se le hacía borrosa, necesitaba ayuda o no saldría viva de esto, otra explosión provoco de que raven tomara a estevan y se oculto detrás de unos autos. Raven trato de mirar y vio que otros rayos se aproximaban, rápidamente creo un escudo de energía, ya no le importaba las nuevas leyes. Como pudo tomo su comunicador y marco llamando a robin; vio que la persona que le lanzaba rayos se le aproximaba, pudo notar que era una figura muy familiar pero rápidamente se transformo en un cuervo tomando a estevan y salieron volando hasta la torre de los titanes.

Cuando raven iba llegando a la torre sentía que perdía mas energía con cada metro que pasaba, en un momento sintió que estevan se despertó y le dijo con muy pocas fuerzas.

_lo…siento.-y se volvió a desmayas. Raven ya no pudo contener mas la transformación de cuervo y comenzó a caer al agua mientras a esta tamben se le estaba complicando para respirar.

**En la calle de los hechos**

Jessica sonreirá triunfal al ver como sus presas huían, su misión no había fracasado del todo, de entre unos vidrios saco ahora una ensangrentada rosa azul, la acercó a su nariz para absorber su aroma, para después oprimir un comunicador en su oído.

-El mensaje fue recibido, dijo antes de caminar hacia la oscuridad de la noche aun con la rosa en mano.

…..

Con los titanes

-Cyborg la señal se acerca cada vez más a la torre

-Miren-dijo Star señalando el ventanal un punto negro, al principio no se podía ver nada pero después pudieron notar una especie de un cuervo negro.

De inmediato los cuatro tienes salieron corriendo hasta la playa de la isla, cuando llegaron vieron que el cuervo negro se desintegro y que raven volaba cada ves mas abajo sosteniendo a esteban.

-raven y estevan están lastimados.-dijo starfire preocupada por su amiga.

Starfire rápidamente salio volando con chico bestia (transformado en un animal que vuele) para sujetar a ambos jóvenes evitando que cayeran al océano.

Cuando bajaron chico bestia le entrego a robin a raven y estafare aun sostenía a estevan. Cuando raven se despertó se bajo del chico maravilla y comenzó a preocuparse por estevan

-¿Qué sucedió?-logro decir el líder.

-No hay tiempo, necesita ayuda-dijo la bruja señalando a Esteban, todos intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación antes de correr dentro de la torre hacia la enfermería. Él pálido color de Raven comenzaba a preocupar al líder, pero aun así raven corría mas rápido que el. Cuando llegaron Cyborg vio que el chico estaba muy grave, pero aun así raven no se separaba de su lado, la joven maravilla comenzó a sentir celos.

-Esta grave, no estoy seguro de que sobreviva, tiene tres costillas rotas y un pulmón perforado, y además de varios golpes, contusiones y rasguños perdió mucha sangre… su condición física le esta ayudando, pero solo el tiempo lo dirá- Cyborg terminó de limpiar la superficie del torso de Esteban, sus signos vitales se empezaron a acelerar, dio vuelta para ver a Raven que ya estaba comenzando a curar con su magia el costado de Esteban, después de alrededor de un minuto, al parecer había terminado con esa parte y se dirigió a su rostro en segundos no tenía ni un raspón visible en la cara, terminó, estaba respirando agitadamente aferrándose de la pequeña barda metálica de la camilla, su ojos se cerraban, instintivamente la tomé en brazos, ella no puso resistencia, de nuevo me preocupe por ella.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto robin sujetándola. En ese momento el sintió que no la quería soltar, quería quedarse así y protegerla de todo y de todos. Pero esta no le contesto; robin sintió un liquido se miro la mono y vio sangre de raven, la dejo suavemente en una camilla y esta se desmayo.

-Cyborg los signos vitales de raven se están acelerando, como los de estevan.

-si, se esta ahogando con su propia sangre raven le saco algo, pero aun ahí demasiada sangre.-dijo el mitad robot

Robin vio la herida que tenia raven detrás de la cabeza, además de que también tenia algunas cortadas en su rostro y en el estomago. Tomo hielo y lo coloca en la cabeza de la bruja, le levanto la remera para curarle las heridas que ella tenia en su estomago.

-Robin tal vez deberías salir, el estrés no te dejará ayudarla- este salio, sus dos amigos esperaban ansiosos de las noticias de su amiga. Paso media hora y salio Cyborg mirando hacia el suelo, todos se quedaron preocupados

-El no sobrevivió, hice todo lo que pude, todos lo hicimos-todos se quedaron mirando el suelo en silencio.-Ella esta en mejor estado, lo que haya pasado el recibió el golpe más fuerte o uno de ellos, tiene dos costillas fracturadas y varias hemorragias internas, además de una contusión, pero ya se esta curando-Sin esperar a que dijera más robin entro para ponerse a un lado de Raven después de unos momentos los demás también lo hicieron.

Cyborg había vendado su cabeza, luego este coloco su mano en el hombro de robin.

- Tranquilo viejo ella va a estar bien – robin sintió con la cabeza y Cyborg se fue de la sala; este tomo una silla y se sentó al lado de ella, se veía aun pálida, tan indefensa y frágil, apenas flotando lo suficiente para separarse de la cama.

- raven todo es mi culpa, no te había escuchado cuando me estabas diciendo lo que planeaba hacer, yo y mis estúpidos celos, provoqué que te fueras sola, estúpidamente, no te escuche, me regañaba mentalmente una y otra vez pensando que yo era quien debería estar en esa camilla y no ella- decía en vos baja robin mientras sus amigos se hacían cargo de Esteban, buscaban en la computadora, él era el único hijo del capitán de policía, ellos habían entregado su cuerpo a su dolido padre que no terminaba de entender lo sucedido y por lo tanto se había desquitado con los tres titanes

Robin estuvo al lado de raven durante algunas horas, se había negado una comida que le preparo starfire, el ir a jugar con chico bestia; el solamente se quería quedar al lado de raven y esperar de que ella se mejorara.

Así estuvo hasta que todos los titanes se fueron a acostar; robin se había quedado dormido en la silla sujetando su mano con la de raven, hasta que comenzó a sentir que la mano de la bruja se soltaba de la de el. Cuando se despertó vio que raven estaba sentada en la camilla y con sus manos se tocaba la cabeza

-¿Quién metió piedras a mi cabeza? ¿Qué ocurrió?-fue lo único que apenas dejo escapar-sus ojos de nuevo estaban cerrados mientras luchaba con el dolor.

-Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras-

-¡Esteban!-dijo al tiempo que buscaba por todos lados, mientras trataba de levantarse.

-No creo que levantarte así te ayude, deberías volver a la cama-dijo de la manera mas suave que pudo, mientras que vía que los ojos de raven se habrían con dificultad y notaba de que raven estaba algo terca, en algunas ocasiones ella podía ser igual de terca que robin.

-¿Dónde esta?- volvió a preguntar raven.

Robin bajo la mirada, no savia como decirle lo ocurrido con estevan, pero raven podía leer su rostro

-No, el no puede estar-sus los ojos de raven comenzaron a llorar mientras robin se sentó al lado de ella y comenzó a abrasarla. Raven lo abrazo y lo sujeto mas fuerte mientras robin hacia lo mismo pero tratando de no tocar sus heridas. Los poderes de raven se salieron de control provocando que muchas cosas explotara pero robin no le dio importancia; ambos estuvieron así hasta que raven se durmió.

Raven POV

Despertaba, no se por cuanto tiempo había dormido, aun estaba oscuro, imágenes de lo que había pasado llegaron a mi mente, recordaba cuando me había despertado, ese infernal dolor de cabeza, pero sobre todo a Esteban, recuerdo haberlo curado lo mejor que pude, mientras lucho de nuevo por abrir mis ojos, los parpados me pesaban, recordé también lo ultimo que vi antes de desmayarme, Robin el me sostenía en sus brazos y yo me sentía segura en ellos, poco a poco pude abrir por fin los ojos, recordando que Esteban ya no estaba entre nosotros, abrí los ojos, sorprendiéndome a mi misma pues tenia en una mano la de Robin y yo la tomaba sin notarlo, además de que estaba usándolo de almohada, maldije al sol en ese momento y que asomo sus primeros rayos para terminar con este momento sobresaltándolo, me apene ante el hecho y de que el lo hubiera notado, pero sobre todo de que se hubiera quedado toda la noche a mi lado o al menos eso parecía, me observé aun tenia ropa de civil y el había vuelto a ser el mismo Robin de siempre con su traje semáforo, cubrió la luz del sol con sus manos, para frotarse un poco los ojos, traté de incorpórame pero esta vez él fue más rápido y me detuvo.

-No deberías levantarte así, la ultima vez no resulto muy bien-dijo suavemente robin regalándole una de sus sonrisas.

-Ya estoy mejor Robin, sano más rápido de lo que crees.

-Eso no lo dudo, pero eso no evita que me preocupe por ti-raven bajo la mirada, y se quedo mirando la camilla donde estaba estevan.

Raven se levanto de la camilla y fue caminando hasta donde antes estaba estevan. Aun se sentía algo mareada, pero al lado de ella lo acompañaba la joven maravilla.

-¿Segura de que ya estas bien?- ella asintió y en ese momento entro Cyborg

-Veo que te encuentras mejor Raven-ella volvió a asentir- que gusto. No vuelvas a asustarme así-dijo la mitad robot mirándola seriamente y después la abraso. Cyborg era como un hermano mayor para raven.

-¿Quién quiere panqueques?– dijo Cyborg, robin y ella sonrieron; raven en verdad no tenía hambre, pero savia que podría aprovechar para contarles todo lo ocurrido a sus amigos, aunque para ella todo aun era como un rompecabezas.

Robin coloco su mano en el hombro de la bruja mirándola como si le preguntara por su estado, ella asintió y ambos fueron con Cyborg hasta la cocina. Cuando llegaron Cyborg se fue hasta la cocina, raven y robin se sentaron el la baranda, ella se le adelanto al joven maravilla antes de que le preguntara algo.

-Supongo que quieres saber lo que sucedió-el asintió, pero raven fue interrumpida.

-Pero primero hay algo que debo decirte-vio de reojo a Cyborg o eso pareció con su mascara siempre es difícil saber, el moreno estaba en su mundo rompiendo huevos, sacando leche, mezclando…, robin le indico a raven que la siguiera hasta el ventanal-te debo una disculpa, yo fui un tonto no estaba escuchando y me siento terriblemente culpable por lo que sucedió, si tan solo… disculpa, fui un idiota-bajo la mirada.

-Robin, no fue tu culpa, yo decidí ir, sabia lo que estaba en juego y si alguien tiene la culpa de algo aquí soy yo por haber permitido que un civil arriesgara su vida de esa manera- ahora fue ella quien bajo la mirada, el puso la mano en el hombro de la bruja, y con la otra mano tomo el mentón de ella y lo levanto hacia su rostro

-Raven, tu no tienes la culpa, fue un accidente, los accidentes ocurren-dijo de manera muy suave. Los ojos de raven se volvieron a empañar mientras esta trataba de contener las lágrimas.

-No fue así-dijo mientras apartaba las manos de robin de su rostro-no fue un accidente, nos atacaron-ella levanto su mirada para ver la de el; robin tenia cara de preocupado

-¿Quién?

-Debo contarte desde el principió-el asintió, raven relato todo lo que ocurrió desde que ella se encontró con estevan, omitiendo la parte en que le confeso su amor por ella.

-Esto esta mal, pero te juro que llegaré al fondo de esto es una promesa-golpeo su puño derecho en su mano izquierda-pero aun no me dices como terminaron así-

-Cuando veníamos de regreso a la ciudad, algo, más bien alguien golpeo el auto, como pude saque a Esteban, yo tenia un golpe en la cabeza, pero él, bueno tu lo viste, después, fuimos atacados un par de veces, en el último termine chocando con un poste de luz y casi nos electrocutan los cables, pero eso no es lo importante, todos los ataques fueron causados por rayos rosas.

-¿Jnix? Creí que estaba de nuestro lado, pero supongo que se arrepintió pero la pregunta es ¿Por qué?-ella negó con la cabeza...

-No la vi a ella y tampoco sentí su aura, solo vi a, bueno… No se como decirlo, pero tienes derecho a saber, se que no es fácil pero yo no vi a Jnix a la única que vi fue a Jessica antes de escapar con Esteban como pude y el resto ya lo sabes-robin se quedo pensativo.

-Debemos descubrir que relación tienen, pero lo más importante ahora es detener esta loca utopía antes de que acabe con nosotros y sin duda Jessica es una pieza importante…

-Chicos no quiero interrumpir pero los panqueques están listos-dijo Cyborg poniendo una bandeja con sus ya famosos panqueques, el dulce aroma de los panqueques atrajo a los dos titanes. Raven no quería comer pero los panqueques eran su debilidad, ella aun seguía pensando en estevan ya que no se pudo despedir de el y haberle dicho gracias; pero ella sentía que se iva a vengar de la muerte de su amigo

-Creo que comer antes no hará daño- dijo el dándole la mano a ella mientras caminaban hasta donde estaba Cyborg quien ya le llevaba delantera.

Después de unos minutos y con la torre embriagada en el olor a panqueques todos ya estaban reunidos en la sala.

-Amiga Raven que gusto verte recobrada de nuevo, ¡Glorioso!-decía la princesa alienígena mientras volaba, en un circulo, para después abrazar a la chica hasta casi dejarla sin aire.

-Star, mis costillas-apenas pudo decir, la chica la soltó de inmediato apenada, mientras la chica aun vendada del torso sobaba su costado.

-Si Rae, nos diste un gran susto-secundo el verde, mientras la hechicera lo veía con mala cara-Raven-tenia una gotita en su frente, ya pasado el desayuno o ya casi por todos, la hechicera apenas había tocado su panqueque, preocupando a todos, pero nadie se atrevía a mencionar lo que había pasado, pero la hechicera paso una idea, más bien un recuerdo.

-¡La escuela!-como es que todos estaban tan tranquilos con sus trajes de batalla desayunando panqueques, se levanto rápidamente, pero una mano verde la detuvo.

-Tranquila Rae…ven hoy no tenemos clases, eso dijo el alcalde anoche, solo debemos ver una clase de evento que dará hoy a las doce-ella se sentó de nuevo aun un poco confusa.

-Titanes hay algo que tienen que saber-dijo el líder para proceder a decir la nueva información para dejar a tres titanes boquiabiertos-así que esto es lo que haremos, Chico Bestia ¿en que concluyó su investigación de anoche?

-Bueno después del incidente de anoche Star y yo pusimos manos a la obra, tomamos unos cuantos libros más de Raven y….

-¡Entraste a mi habitación!-dijo la hechicera con energía negra en sus ojos.

-Chicos por favor soy muy guapo para morir-decía el chico mientras corría literalmente por su vida, siendo acorralado en una esquena de la sala, ahora temblaba, temiendo que la hechicera descargara la ira contenida por la perdida con él.

-Raven detente-ordeno el líder-fue por un buen motivo.

-Bien, habla-dijo mientras en una mano ya tenía preparado su poder.

-Ayer, ehmm tu dijiste que era magia negra y yo recordé… recordé que para cosas como esas siempre hay un contra hechizo o una forma de defenderte, así que con la ayuda de Star desciframos un par de libros y debemos usar magia de defensa-el chico Bestia estaba en posición fetal temblando y cubriéndose la cabeza, pero Raven ya no lo amenazaba.

-¿Cómo es que no lo pensé antes?-dijo la hechicera, claro todos habían estado bastante ocupados hasta el Chico Bestia había estudiado para un examen, salió rápidamente de la sala, dejando a todos un poco confundidos, pero a los pocos segundos entro de nuevo con una libro en manos.

-Estará listo en unas horas-la idea de capturar cuanto antes a los que habían hecho la motivaba a seguir.

-Bien equipo nos dividiremos, Star ayuda a Raven, Chico Bestia y Cyborg contacten a Kind Flash, pregúntale por Jnix yo averiguaré quien es Jessica-salió decidido y a paso firme, pensando en que esa era la venganza de Jessica pero algo le indicaba que había algo más, tendría que hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría, pero era necesario, además necesitaba tiempo para pensar, fue a su habitación tratando de unir todo lo que había sucedido y lo que había dicho Raven.

Se recostó sobre su cama, las palabras sonaban en su cabeza "No se como decirlo, pero tienes derecho a saber, se que no es fácil pero yo no vi a Jnix a la única que vi fue a Jessica" pero ¿por qué Raven había dicho eso? La respuesta fue clura, su mente de detective nunca se quedaba atrás.

Raven lo había visto todo, el beso que le robó Jessica y por es había huido ese día, y por eso había facilitado que perdiera el control de sus emociones.

Otra idea lo distrajo de sus meditaciones, si Jnix en verdad era Jessica ¿por que estaría ella también en contra de Raven? Sin duda primero tendrían que detener esto antes de que lo que pasara terminara con ellos o tal vez podría hacer ambas cosas al mismo tiempo, se levantó de su cama y vio un pequeño bulto en un cesto, se dirigió a el esperando que fuera la solución a lo que no quería hacer, ¡Bingo! En el cuello de la camisa había un cabello, ¿Rosa?

Sus sospechas sobre lo que decía Raven crecieron, lo envolvió rápidamente en un pañuelo para llevarlo al laboratorio, corriendo por los pasillos se encontró a una extraterrestre, flotando ligeramente, tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro pero sus ojos emanaban inseguridad al igual que sus manos enfrente de ella, mientras jugaba con los dedos.

-Ehmm Robin, me gustaría hablar contigo-detuvo su acelerada marcha.

-¿Puede esperar?-ella se desanimo aun más

-Me temo que yo ya no puedo esperar-El la miró analizándola

-Podrías acompañarme al laboratorio, hablaremos mientras hago un análisis-tal vez su platica con Star se adelantaría más de lo que había pensado.

Ella asintió y ambos fuero esta vez despacio, Robin pensando en lo que le diría a Star mientras ella ordenaba sus ideas, cuando llegaron y Robin puso el cabello a comprar con el de Jnix, indico a Star que se sentara en una silla y el lo hizo en otra,

-dime, que es lo que me querías decir…-dijo robin

-Esta bien-bajo la mirada un par de segundos, para después mirarlo a los ojos-Robin, se que tu en azarat estas casado con raven…pero recuerdas cuando yo les dije que aceptaría su relación…pues la cosa es…-esta comenzó a tomar su brazo derecho con el izquierdo.

-Star, yo te quiero mucho y eres como mi hermana pero a pesar de lo que esta ocurriendo y de que talvez yo este algo distanciado con raven…aun la amo

Starfire se quedo mirando al suelo algo decepcionada.- ella ¿realmente te corresponde?-dijo con recelo

-claro que si star.- en ese momento robin escucho un ruido, volteó a ver la maquina que tenia detrás de él, el escaneo había demostrado que el cabello era de Jnix, pero no había forma de que fuera de ella, no la había visto, comprobando que ella y Jessica eran la misma persona, ya que Jessica era la única que lo había abrazado o más bien tecleado y de la única que podía ser ese cabello, pero ¿Cómo?

Fue a la sala a informarles a sus compañeros sobre lo que había encontrado….

Mientras en la sala solo en ella estaba Cyborg y Chico Bestia, quien terminaba una no muy productiva plática con Chico Flash, cuando entró Robin.

-Cyborg ¿y los demás?-preguntó el joven maravilla sin pensarlo, el metálico se apartó de la computadora.

-Ehmm haciendo lo que dijiste, Raven se fue con Star a su habitación para preparar todo, ¿pasa algo?- se percató de que su amigo no le ponía mucha atención a lo que decía sacando al enmascarado de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, tengo casi pruebas contundentes de que Jessica y Jnix son la misma persona, mira tu mismo-le entró el análisis que acababa de hacer-no preguntes pero encontré un cabello que solo puede ser de Jessica y concuerda con el de Jnix-el metálico lo veía con duda pero asintió- ¿qué te dijo Kid Flash?- el moreno lo veía un tanto impactado aun con lo recién descubierto.

-Dijo que hace dos semanas que no la ve- dijo Chico Bestia, el enmascarado tenía una mano en el mentón mientras cada vez se convencía más de lo que ocurría, para después mirar el reloj.

-Deberíamos llamar a los demás si obtendremos respuestas será en lo que diga el alcalde, tal vez sea una cortina para tapar alguna otra operación o podamos conseguir más información con todo ese alboroto-el moreno asintió

-Las calles no son seguras y si los atacaron anoche fue por algo-dijo Robin.

-Será mejor llamar a las chicas-dijo Cyborg

En la habitación de Raven:

La hechicera estaba sentada en el piso con varios frascos a su alrededor además de un pequeño perol hirviente en un soporte siendo calentado por un extraño mechero, la chica agregaba algunos pétalos y hojas a un pequeño mortero, para dejarlo y darle vuelta lentamente a un caldero a su izquierda, para volver a abandonarlo a fuego lento y leer de nuevo el libro a su diestra, desesperándose un poco por que Star la había dejado sola sin decirle exactamente por que necesitaba irse tan urgentemente y todo cuando la precisión del era vital para su correcto funcionamiento, lo peor era que ya había tardado bastante, volvió al mortero para machacar el contenido y atrayendo con sus poderes un frasco con polvos extraños para agregarlos, cuando por fin sintió a la extraterrestre al otro lado de la puerta y antes de que tocara la hizo pasar:

-Star entra ya, necesito tu ayuda- así lo hizo mientras su amiga seguía machacando-por favor dale vuelta al caldero esto esta casi listo- la chica se sentó a un lado de la oscura que aun no notaba su estado de ánimo.

-Amiga Raven-la chica oscura noto que hacia énfasis en la palabra amiga, ella solo asintió mientras agregaba el contenido del mortero en el perol, a la vez que este al entrar en contacto despedía uno blanquizco para ver el contenido y apagar el mechero-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-la chica asintió de nuevo mientras daba un respiro, pues al parecer el trabajo había sido un éxito.

-¿Qué ocurre Star?-dijo por fin observando a la chica comenzado a observar su inexpresivo rostro, alarmando a su compañera ya que hacia esto con mucho esfuerzo cosa rara en ella que siempre sonreía.

-¿Te gusta Robin?-dijo algo recelosa.

-¿Qué?-no salía del asombro de que la chica le hubiera preguntado aquello sin tener previo aviso.

-¿Qué si te gusta Robin, mi Robin?-dejo desbordando celos haciendo contacto visual con la peli violeta que ya no sabia que hacer mientras la actitud de su compañera la ponía más nerviosa, pero no por ello dejo de notar el énfasis que la pelirroja había marcado en "mi Robin", intentó salir por la tangente.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-la chica apenas podía mantenerse seria.

-Solo quiero saber si tú intentas quitármelo o tal vez e victima d algún hechizo tuyo explicando así que no me quiera y que continúe rechazándome y siendo así no podría llamarte mi amiga una vez más, además eso explicaría porque cuando tu volviste de tu otra dimensión empezó a interesarse en ti y que cuando volvieron de azarat estaban casado.-esto se había vuelto un concurso de miradas, pero al decir eso la oscura no se contuvo más.

-Star, primero, no puedes decir que una persona es de tu propiedad, Robin no le pertenece a nadie porque el no es un objeto, segundo yo no te puedo quitar algo que no te pertenecía en primer lugar, tercero, el nunca estuvo con tigo, yo jamás hechizaría a alguien y mucho menos a mis amigos; además yo amo a Robin si nos casamos es porque ambos nos amamos.-la pelirroja estaba totalmente enojada ojos comenzaban a brillar, se puso de pié que la, chica oscura que se sentía muy ofendida, como Star podía pensar así de ella.

-Entonces, dímelo de una vez, tu silencio me lo esta confirmando, porque es que robin no me ama-La ojivioleta también se puso de pie encarando a la Tamaraneana, estaba decidida.

-es que el me ama a mi no a ti-dijo llena de decisión y sin un titubeo-

-Pues no estoy convencida de ello y en cuanto descubra que es verdad mi sospecha…

-¿Qué?-interrumpió la de piel gris-seguirás empecinada, cegada por tu celos Stafire, déjame decirte que no solo tus sentimientos tienes validez, no eres la única que sus poderes funcionan con sus emociones-cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho su comunicador empezó a sonar, Star ya no tenia los ojos brillantes y tenía hora la mirada en el suelo, Raven abrió su comunicador para ver a Cyborg.

-Raven esperó hayan terminado con esa cosa necesitamos que vengan ahora

-Vamos en un momento Cyborg-corto la comunicación.

-Star yo…-aunque aun estaba enojada pensaba que se había excedido, más tratándose de Star que era algo sensible con esos asuntos, pero la alienígena le dio la espalda, saliendo de la habitación.

-Es hora de irnos, somos requeridas en la sala-dejo a la chica oscura en su habitación pensando en lo que había pasado, espero un momento para dejar que ella se adelantara, para vaciar el contenido, que ahora se había hecho un polvo rosado, en un extraño recipiente de vidrio con cuello delgado y taparlo con un corcho para después tomar el libro y salir a la sala, aun pensando en la discusión con la que tal vez ahora fue su mejor amiga, pensando que tal vez era mejor dejar que todo se enfriara un poco, no quería llegar, quería tardarse lo más que pudiera para entrar en la sal y tener que reprimir toda su frustración con sus amigos, pero tuvo que apresurarse ya que se preguntarían por que tardaba tanto y porque no llego con Star.

Las puertas del living se abrieron dejándola entrar, colocó la extraña botella de vidrio cortado que pesaba lo suyo, mientras sus compañeros que ya estaban reunidos en la sala observaban con curiosidad el extraño y rosa contenido.

Star estaba del otro lado de la sala siendo la única que no la veía, los demás estaban en el sillón.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto la hechicera.

-Robin tiene un plan-dijo Chico Bestia- ya esta casi confirmado que Jnix es Jessica-Raven asintió.

-Cubriremos todo el perímetro que podamos, Cyborg cubrirás desde la torre la transmisión en vivo, Chico Bestia y Raven asistirán al evento en diferentes puntos, se dividirán e intentaran buscar información, Starfire tu vendrás conmigo-un respiro casi nulo de la extraterrestre- iremos a donde el alcalde, esta vez obtendremos respuestas, todo será como antes lo hicimos en incógnito, si ven que hacemos algo no dudaran en detenernos, Raven ¿Esta listo?-ella asintió.

-No sabemos que más puedan haber desarrollado, pero esto nos protegerá-todos asintieron y se acercaron, Raven, saco un poco se polvo en su mano derecha.

-Potentia album magicae temere tegit et protegit UT a imperium nunc imbocamos-el extraño polvo brillo y Raven sopló en su mano haciéndolo volar cubriendo a sus amigos.

-Esta hecho-Robin asintió.

-Buen trabajo chicas, es hora de irnos-todos asintieron-estaban por dispersarse cuando Cyborg detuvo a Robin y Starfire.

-Un momento ustedes dos-los tomo por los hombros-tomen esto-les entrego unas pequeñas píldoras-no quiero que se queden paralizados por ahí-las tomaron rápidamente, en especial Starfire que la tomo en seco y se adelanto a salir, solo quedaron el robótico que vio el extraño comportamiento de la chica y el pelinegro.

-Eh… ¿paso algo?-el pelinegro asintió mientras tragaba la píldora

-me dijo que aun me ama, pero le dije que no mas amo a Raven.

-Auch, no lo tomo bien ¿verdad?-el pelinegro negó-crees que pase algo, tu sabes…-otro asentimiento.

-Y eso me preocupa, debo arreglar esto de inmediato-el metálico asintió

-No quiero presionarte viejo, pero…

-Lo se debe será ahora

-¿Seguro que es buena idea que tu vallas con ella?-el asintió

-Debo hablar con ella

…

Fuera de la sala:

-Chico Bestia, te veo en diez minutos en la cochera.

-Claro veo abajo-en eso Star salió apresuradamente con los brazos cruzados viendo al piso, empujando al verde estrellándolo con la pared para seguir su apresurada marcha, Raven la vio para inmediatamente ayudar al verde que estaba aturdido en el piso.

-¿Qué le pasa a ella?-dijo este levantándose con la ayuda de la peli violeta, mientras se sobaba su adolorido hombro que había recibido el impacto, la peliviolta curo su hombro mientras el le sonreía.

-No lo se con seguridad, pero discutimos hace un rato.

-Gracias-dijo aun sonriendo-¿Puedo saber que ocurrió?

-Agradecería que no, te veo en diez minutos-lo dejo mientras se encaminaba a su habitación.

El verde comenzó caminar a su cuarto para buscar entre su desorden los anillos, pero, ¿Dónde diablos los había dejado?-intento de hacer menoría entes de llegar a poner se cabeza su de por si ya desordenada habitación.

Mientas raven, quien estaba en su cuarto, Se puso su habitual ropa, y su tan añorada capa, al hacer el cambio observo que un tenia morado el costado, le costaba un poco moverse pero no había tiempo para eso, cambio el vendaje de su brazo, extraño aun después de haber pasado un tiempo y de haber sanado todo su cuerpo aquella magia aun tenía efecto sobre ella, cuando iba a colocarse los anillos, recordó que los había dejado en su pantalón, cuando los saco y se los colocó su comunicador sonó.

-Raven-La cara de ahora color normal de chico Bestia estaba en la pantalla-Robin dice que es hora-ella asintió.

-Bajo enseguida

…

En el garaje

Chico Bestia esperaba impaciente mientras veía como Robin se alejaba con una descontenta Star en su moto, cuando Raven atravesó el techo llegando a un lado de él, mientras reprimía un estremecimiento, aun le asustaba cuando aparecía así.

-Vamos, dijo la oscura.

Después de unos minutos todos estaban en posición.

-¿Todos listos?-decía Robin pos el comunicador.

-Listos-dijo Chico Bestia seguido por Cyborg desde la torre.

A las doce en punto el alcalde se paro en una tarima puesta para el evento, en el centro de la ciudad, mientras la transmisión llegaba a todos lados y Cyborg hacia lo mejor usando las cámaras de la ciudad, manipulándolas para intentar ver algo más.

Mientras en el evento Raven y chico Bestia escuchaban atentos, vigilando todos los alrededores al mismo tiempo, la gente estaba reunida y era una multitud dificultando el trabajo.

-Querido ciudadanos-se escuchaba en todas las casas y en el centro de la ciudad-hoy los he convocado, para darles una buena noticia.

…

Con Robin:

Entraron a la alcaldía, sigilosamente, Star hacia todo por no ver de frente a Robin y por no cruzar palabra con él, todo estaba vació al parecer toda la seguridad se enfocaba en el evento, el pelinegro abrió una caja fuerte descubriéndola detrás de un cuadro, pensando que eso era demasiado fácil, sacó unos archivos, la verdadera identidad del alcalde o eso parecía, pero no se detuvo a revisarla, atrás de eso había otro archivo con una fotografía de la directora, le paso lo del alcalde a Star par que lo revisara mientras el veía lo de la directora, sorprendiéndose y no dándole crédito a lo que leía.

…

En la ciudad:

-Si así es-decía el alcalde-estamos listo, hemos alcanzado la estabilidad utópica de nuestra ciudad y hoy es momento de que pasemos al siguiente nivel, me retiro para que la mente maestra detrás de nuestra perfecta ciudad pase a gobernarla, mi trabajo aquí termino y ahora cedo el poder y las llaves de la ciudad a nuestro nuevo y absoluto gobernante, recibámoslos con un aplauso-los cuidados como si no le importara aplaudían y ovacionaban a su nuevo gobernante, mientras el salía de las sombras y tomaba la mano del viejo alcalde, con una amplia sonrisa, los dos titanes presentes, con la boca abierta no daban crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, ahora él tenia el absoluto control de la ciudad y todo había pasado frente a sus narices por que no fueron capaces de detenerlo a tiempo y descaradamente ahora salía, sabiendo esto sin remordimiento alguno regodeándose ante lo que había creado, los ojos de Raven brillaron, queriendo esta lanzarse sobre el, chico Bestia, saliendo del shock que esto le había provocado, aló a su compañera para sacarla del bullicio y evitar que se lanzara a su propia muerte, apartándose de eso, contacto a Robin y a Cyborg, ambos aparecían en su pantalla con el rostro serio.

-Robin, no vas a creerlo, él que esta detrás de todo esto es…-lo interrumpieron hablando al unísono.

-Sangre…


End file.
